Twist Empathy: Volume One
by Brandovanrees
Summary: Follow the stories of Phoebe and Coop's three beautiful daughters. Peyton, Penelope, and Precious, all waiting to embark on their new magical destinies. This series will leave you shocked at the surprising twists, interesting powers, and much more...
1. One: Powers from The Heart

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. Future chapters will begin to bring in conflict. **

**(TWIST-EMPATHY PREMIER)**

**1.01: POWERS FROM THE HEART **

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

Two dark shadows moved through the dark cave. They walked swiftly towards one end of the cavern in which a stone pedestal stood in the center. One of the men, Demetrius, walked towards the pedestal and lifted up a small stone. The stone was round and carved into the finest gold.

"Believe it or not, Demetrius, those stones are ancient. They hold a rare power I have yet to discover." the other man, Quinton, spoke.

"I thought I've told you I need to know what those stones do, as soon as possible. She'll be furious with me if I don't know." Demetrius replied.

"These stones are long before her time, are they not?" Quinton asked.

Demetrius turned over the stones, and began to examine them fully. "I see there is no way of knowing how they work. They must hold such great power, for being so secretive."

"I've spent the past few weeks finding their burial spot and cleaning them from the rock in which they were bound." Quinton stated. He walked up and grabbed another one and began to hold it to his eyes.

"Have you tried possessing someone?" Demetrius asked.

Quinton was a possessor demon, one who almost never tried to possess victims. He believed that possessing another was only necessary in times of desperate measure. This issue however, did not seem so desperate, yet.

"No, but you have not tried out your powers to translate them yet either." Quinton said, angrily. "I'm tired of being the one who must work this entire time. Do you not have a plan of your own?"

"I do, but I can not put it into motion yet. You need not forget the places I've come from." Demetrius said. He set the stone back down on the pedestal and started for the exit of the cave.

"Do you plan to reveal what your plan is?" Quinton asked, "I thought we worked together these days."

"You'll find out my plan, when I'm damn well and ready to tell you." Demetrius said as he exited the cave.

[xxx

"Who hear believes in the supernatural?" Mrs. Stansky asked her fourth hour class of History.

History had to be one of the most boring classes of the day. Precious Halliwell sat in the back of the classroom trying not to fall asleep. It was time to talk about the history of Salem and witch trials, one subject she'd gotten tired of studying back in sophomore year. She'd already known so much about the witch trials by reading up on it back in Junior High. Apparently it was relevant to discuss the same subjects once a year, every year, and it was getting pretty tiring.

"Doesn't anyone want to know about the Salem Witch Trials?" Mrs. Stansky asked. She was a rather nervous looking woman with shabby hair and proper clothing fit for a pioneer, "I guess we'll just have to start the video."

A video was just the thing to put Precious to sleep. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and slumped in her chair. In Precious's family, she had two older sisters. Her mother, Phoebe Halliwell, had given them each a name that started with a "P" and it was suiting for their family's tradition.

Precious didn't know what was going on with her family lately. She supposed that it was just that everyone seemed too busy for each other lately that they hardly spoke. Her oldest sisters, Peyton, was always more obsessed with her boyfriend Jonathan, who she'd been dating for nearly six months. The other sister, Penelope, was only nineteen and she spent most of her time studying for her college exams or daydreaming. In fact, Precious was beginning to notice that Precious's daydreams were now a regular part of her schedule this week.

The bell was about to ring. Students gathered their possessions and prepared to leave. Precious was headed for lunch and this seemed like the worst part of the day for her. Precious didn't have any friends and she found it hard to get a table to herself, because it was physically impossible to feel invisible at lunch. One girl, Serena Meyers, absolutely hated Precious. Precious didn't like to be around her at any time but she couldn't help standing near Serena's brother when she got the chance. Trent Meyers, seemed like the complete opposite of Serena and he was one of the most popular boys in school.

Precious took her food and decided to sit down at an empty table, knowing full well that it would soon be full of preppy blondes trying to kick her out. That was another thing that always got to Precious. She was a skinny blonde girl with the same physique of a prep, or a cheerleader, but it just wasn't in her interest to do those certain activities. She also found it rather unique of herself that she had the lightest hair of everyone in her family, but it was only because she'd decided to try a new look for senior year, therefore she went with blonde.

"Excuse me, you're sitting in my spot." one girl announced as Precious turned to look her in the eye. If it weren't for the next six girls that quickly gathered behind her, Precious would have argued against the girls rude outburst.

"I'm sorry, let me just grab my things." Precious said, gathering her book bag and her lunch and moving away. She started for another table and began to sit down, "I knew that would happen."

Precious began to open her water bottle as another girl bumped against her back on the way past. Water spilled halfway down her new blouse and Precious looked around in embarrassment at the girl who'd bumped her. It was, in fact, Serena Meyers.

"Oh, sorry about that. That blouse was hideous anyways." Serena said.

Everything began to cloud in Precious's eyes. She felt as though a thousand eyes were watching her as she started to stand up.

"Serena, was that really necessary?" Trent Meyers asked as he walked towards Precious. Precious began to smile, someone she hardly knew was arguing with his own sister for assaulting her.

[xxx

Demetrius stood behind a pillar, watching as Precious started to stand from the table she'd now moved to. He smiled and started to snigger as he slowly dissolved into thin air.

[xxx

As lunch passed, Precious started into the girls bathroom now the school was nearly over. She was so irritated with Serena for the events at lunch and how Trent had not really done anything to assure she was okay. She slowly leaned against the mirror and thought badly about how she wanted to go home.

She could feel the deep excitement and rush of anxiety in her heart and suddenly she felt as though she was gliding. She was hovering high above the city and lights shined past her as she felt the wind whip her face. She slowly looked around and noticed that the dank setting of the girls restroom was no longer around her. She spotted her bed in the corner, her dresser and picture covered mirror on one side, and then she headed for the door to her living room, confused the entire time.

[xxx

"How did I get home?" she asked as she opened the door. She looked around the room, wondering what in the hell had happened. She noticed the small kitchen table set in the left corner and the long glass windows that shined the afternoon sun upon the living room. Precious lived in a beautiful condo on the third floor of complex D with her parents, Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. It came shocking to Precious that her father didn't have an official last name so her entire family had the mothers first name as part of a family tradition.

"How did you get in here? Precious?" Penelope asked, walking around the corner from the kitchen.

"Penelope, did you see how I got home?" Precious asked.

"What do you mean did I see? I didn't see you walk through the front door like you usually do." Penelope said, smiling.

"I don't remember how I got home, this is freaking me out." Precious said.

"Well, where's the last place you remember being? School isn't out yet." Penelope asked.

"I had a horrible day at school and I was just in the bathroom after lunch. I remember wanting to come home so badly and now I'm here. How do you explain that?" she asked again, still more confused.

"You really did it then, didn't you? You used the powers from the heart." Penelope said.

"I did what?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Did you happen to feel any sudden winds or anything strange just before you came home?" Penelope asked, more interested than before.

"I felt my heart give a light toss and I felt as though I was flying over the city. Is that wierd or what?" Precious asked, she was beginning to get annoyed with all the questions she, herself, was asking.

Penelope smiled and looked around the room.

"Mom, Dad, come here quick!" Penelope shouted.

"Where are Mom and Dad? I don't think they can hear you." Precious stated.

"Oh, they can. Trust me." Penelope reassured as bright pink lights appeared in the room. A heart formed from the lights and Phoebe and Coop, the parents, appeared in the room. They spotted Penelope instantly to find out what the problem was as Phoebe's eyes landed on Precious.

"Precious! What are you doing home so early?" Phoebe asked.

Before Precious could explain the wierd teleportation, Penelope spoke.

"Mom, Precious used her powers to get home. She's finally tapped into her powers!" Penelope exclaimed. "Does this mean my powers are going to get stronger? Where I can actually control my dreams?"

"What the hell is going on? Penelope what are you talking about?" Precious asked backing away from the room. She could hardly believe her eyes and it was freaking her out to see that moments ago, her parents had appeared strangely in the room. She was beginning to wonder if that indeed was how she had landed in her bedroom.

"Precious, sweetie, I know this may come as a shock to you, but you aren't dreaming." Coop said.

"It does come as a shock to me, but I think I just teleported here like you did." Nobody spoke for a minute as Phoebe and Coop smiled at each other. "But how? I mean, why? I don't believe in the supernatural. This is all very wierd to me." Precious said.

"Of course it's going to be wierd. Do you think I was fine with it when I recieved my powers?" Penelope asked. "I mean, I only recieved them as my eighteenth birthday rolled around and you're recieving your powers way before your eighteenth birthday."

"Not necessarily, my birthday is in two months. You have powers too?" Precious asked, suddenly a bit more excited. She may not have believed in the supernatural but this might be exactly what she needed to make her life a little bit more interesting. She wanted to know everything about magic now and all the secrets of her family's history. Her parents, afterall had powers, and it was clear that Penelope was about to explain hers, which meant that Peyton must have powers too.

"I am a Dream Weaver, as many may call it. I simply have mom's power of premonition and I'm able to see the future or interract with time in my dreams. And Peyton is a levitator, she also knows quite a bit about anything. She has super-intelligence in times of desperate measure." Penelope explained.

It was clear to Precious that her sisters had derived powers from their mother and she had no clue if she had derived powers from her or not. Why this was no longer a shock to Precious she couldn't explain. After all, this was beginning to unfold all the strange mysteries about her family and she had just started on supernatural topics that morning in class. Precious was very keen to get started on supernatural topics now that she'd experienced it herself.

"I see this isn't coming as such a shock to you anymore, honey. You see, when I found out I was a witch, I wasn't shocked at all. I was surprised and excited." Phoebe said. "But that was oh so long ago. I've been at this for much longer than you but I can clearly say that you're going to have good times and bad times with this new responsibility."

"Bad times? What could possibly be bad about this?" Precious asked.

"Protecting the innocent, we have to stop demons." Penelope said.

_Oh great, so demons and evil creatures exist too? _Precious thought. This was becoming a bit too much but she wanted to hear more. "So where do I get my powers from?"

"Well, it's obvious that you teleported home, so you must have your father's powers." Phoebe stated.

"I want to know more, tell me everything about anything." Precious said as she sat down on the couch beside her parents. She knew this was something good, she was meant to have this special power and she had a feeling it was going to help her gain friends at school. Senior year had just become better.

"There's so much to tell, let's start at the beginning." Phoebe said as Penelope smiled and sat down in a chair across from them in the living room. Phoebe spoke again, "It all started back in the late nineties..."

Within the next half hour, Precious had learned that she was not only a witch, but that her entire family was raised as witches. Her cousins were witches with their very own book of shadows, and her half cousins were magical beings known as whitelighters. Precious had a feeling this was going to be extremely cool, and she was starting to consider herself, a cupidic witch. The daughter of a witch and a cupid, was definitely an interesting trait. However, she couldn't wait to try out some magic on a demon.

"Won't demons be able to get in here and harm us?" Precious asked.

"No, I've had the condo surrounded with crystals for many years now. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll be a good demon fighter one day." Phoebe said.

[xxx

Demetrius appeared in the cave in a whirl of winds. Quinton sat waiting for him.

"You're going to have to possess someone, begin your plans, Quinton." Demetrius said as he threw grains of sand into a small metal bowl.

"Where are you going?" Quinton asked, standing up more abruptly.

"The cupidic-witch, has just recieved her powers. I've failed my first mission and now I must return to my time to face my punishment." Demetrius roared as he hurled a fireball into the metal bowl.

Flames erupted from the bowl and began to engulf him.

"You must figure out the code of these ancient stones, I am counting on you and I will know if you fail." Demetrius said as he vanished and the flames died down. Quinton stared around the room. What did he mean by _Cupidic Witch?_ He had to get close to the new witches in town and trick them into giving him power. However, that was too far to come, and he was off to make his plans.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Dear Readers, I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter and the other chapters to come will be longer and more enjoyable. This first story merely sets up the rest of the first series and more information shall be revealed as we go. Please read and review on here or on C-net. Thank you very much.


	2. Two: Face Thy Furies

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.02: FACE THY FURIES **

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

As Precious burst into her Sixth hour class, panting, she headed for her desk.

"Precious, you're late." said Mrs. Freskin. Precious sat down in her desk, all eyes watching her, as she pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Freskin. It won't happen again." she replied, finally catching her breath. Precious wasn't the normal teenager she'd been about a week ago. She had recently learned that she was much more special than even she knew. Nearly a week ago, her mother had told her all about how she was born; the daughter of a witch and a cupid. Phoebe had once believed that her daughters would learn to love the magic as much as she did, and although she tried to keep magic around them, she was torn by decisions. As the years went, Phoebe knew she couldn't risk her daughters knowing of magic so early in life, after seeing the problems her sister, Piper, had once had with Wyatt. She had managed to at least keep magic from Precious for seventeen years due to the fact that Precious never really cared for the supernatural.

One day, about a week ago, Precious gave in to magic in her heart, and this however, broke the binding enchantment her mother had left on her daughters, bestowing Precious with gifts just like her two older sisters. However, Precious knew her cousins were also witches, and it was a magical coincidence that her aunts had three children as well. Paige's children were whitelighters, the twins were anyways. Aunt Piper's children were known as the Charmed Ones. Precious had been told, most definitely, everything about being a Charmed One, and she was lucky that she was just an average witch. However, she had a feeling that later on, she'd be destined for more; as every magical creature normally is.

The fact that Precious could think of a place and be there in a flash, was anything but normal. In fact, she had even mastered the skill and had tried it every day, before and after school. When the last bell rang to head home, Precious would head into the girls bathroom and think of home. Before she knew it, she was being swept through the air in pink shimmering lights, and landing right in her bedroom, at Condo 133.

"It's Friday night, and I've got nothing to do." she sighed as she set down her stuff and headed into the living room.

[xxx

Greg, a tall and lanky, gang leader headed down the alleyway. He walked up to a hooded man, who stood hunched over in the corner of two burnt buildings.

"It's about time, Greg." said the hunched man.

"I'm sorry, the girl was too hard to get to." Greg replied calmly.

"Did you complete the task? Were you seen by anyone?" the man asked, more menacingly.

"I got to her alone, I was seen by no one at all. Here's your money." Greg said handing over a briefcase to the man.

"Thank you, I guess the only way to repay the favor is by..." The man said before he stopped and pulled out a dagger of his own. He plunged it right into Greg's stomach.

Greg moaned in pain, "You... bas..tar...d!" before he fell to the ground. The man wiped the dagger clean and pushed it back into his pocket.

As he walked off, carrying the briefcase in his hands, two clouds of smoke appeared over Greg's lifeless body. They were dressed in maroon dress-wear and were covered in large dark tribal markings. One of them leaned down and laid their slimy, black fingered hands, on the body.

"This man, is not the one we want." replied one of the ladies, Reena.

The other lady, Lemora, smiled. "You're right, the one we're looking for just left. Don't worry, we'll make him pay for his crimes sooner or later." The two woman cackled and disappeared in smoke.

[xxx

"Precious, it's a Friday night, what are you still doing here?" Penelope shouted as she grabbed a glass in the kitchen.

Penelope was Precious's older sister and the middle sister of all three daughters. She, like Precious, also had powers. These powers tended to make Precious jealous since she was able to see the future in her dreams, just like her mother's power of premonition.

"I'm still here because I have nobody to hang out with." Precious said as she picked up a magazine from the table.

Penelope poured some juice and came to sit by her on the couch. "Precious, you just learned that you're a witch with magical powers, and you can teleport any where you want. I wish I could disappear in a small heart."

Precious sat up and set down the magazine. "A heart? I vanish in a pink heart when I disappear don't I?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, why is that so surprising to you?" Penelope asked.

"When I teleport, all I see is bright pink lights all around me and then I'm at my new destination. Do you think it's because Dad's a cupid?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'd guess so. Listen, I'm going out with a few friends to the Promenade tonight. Would you like to tag along?" Penelope smiled as she drank down her juice.

Precious smiled a bit and looked out the window, she longed for something to do, especially on a Friday night.

"Sure." she replied.

It was amazing, she was finally going out for the night. However, she was tagging along with her older sister and other girls she hardly knew. Then it occurred to her, did Penelope's friends know about Penelope's powers?

[xxx

"Hey, Marcia. Are we taking a ride in your jeep tonight?" Penelope asked as she stepped out onto the curb with Precious at her side.

"No, actually Tracy brought her daddy's new Porsche. And what's your sister doing here?" asked Marcia rudely as they walked down to the promenade.

"My sister, Precious here, has nothing to do and I didn't want to leave her at home alone while my parents are out of town." Penelope said, "So I hope you don't mind, because she's not going anywhere."

Precious smiled, her sister truly cared enough to invite her out with older girls on a Friday night. Her parents, Phoebe and Coop, were out of town on a luxury trip, rewarded to Phoebe by the Bay Mirror.

"Look, there's Tracy now! Over here!" Marcia shouted over the sound of moving cars as Tracy pulled up.

Tracy was one of Penelope's old time friends and looked about the same as Marcia. Tall, blonde, and skinny, with a much better personality than Marcia.

"I thought we were going to the Promenade?" Precious asked as they climbed into the back of Tracy's red Porsche.

"We are, but first we're going to grab something to eat. Come on, Precious, the cute boys never come out this early." Penelope chuckled as she threw her hair back and they drove off.

Precious, however, only had one guy in mind at the time. She knew Trent Meyers, who was the hottest quarterback on the High School football team wouldn't be interested in her unless she put herself out there. She certainly wasn't going to let any other guys try to mess with her. In fact, Precious felt that she was getting closer to knowing him after meeting him at lunch on the first day of school. "I only have one guy in mind, and he's way out of my league." she said.

[xxx

The hunched man, Jackson, walked down another alleyway. He stopped and watched as he spotted something in the distance that jumped out in his line of vision. A nice, red Porsche with four girls inside, had just pulled up at the end of the alleyway. It wasn't the girls he was interested about, it was the car that seemed absolutely perfect. Of course he now had all the money he needed to buy more than five of that particular type of car. He walked ever so close as the four girls stepped out and started off for the cafe across the street.

"Precious, could you do me a favor and grab my sweater? I bet It's freezing in there." Penelope asked as Precious took the keys from Marcia and heading back across the busy street.

She unlocked the drivers door and reached in for Penelope's sweater as large hands grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the side. Precious dropped Marcia's keys just inches from her own hand and fell to the ground. Jackson stood above her, reaching for the keys.

"Nice car, little girl! I think I might take it for a spin." he said as Precious kicked him in the stomach.

"I don't think so." she said, suddenly feeling the urge to fight harder.

Precious lifted herself back into standing position and grabbed the keys. She turned and noticed that Penelope's friends had already gone inside and she stood outside waiting for her sister. She'd seen the panic on Penelope's face when she took in the situation, but Jackson was on his feet again.

"Give me the key's and you won't get hurt!" he shouted as Penelope ran over.

Precious pushed him out of the way as others on the street began to notice.

"Somebody call the cops!" a man shouted. Jackson headed back down the alley, clutching his case of money.

"We should follow him! He's a criminal!" said Precious. Penelope didn't know what to say.

"Precious, we haven't even vanquished a demon yet, what makes you think we could take on that guy?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, but isn't it our job to stop someone dangerous and protect the innocent. It's just like mom was saying last week." said Precious.

"I... I, well the girls are..." Precious stared eagerly at Penelope as Jackson turned the corner.

"Oh all right! We'd better be careful though. I don't know what you expect us to do." said Penelope.

The two girls started down the alley and turned the corner, but they weren't alone. Jackson was on the ground in pain as two women stood over him. Lemora and Reena, both clutching the shoulders of Jackson and leaning him backwards. He screamed in pain.

"Who the hell are they?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'm ready to find out." Precious stated.

Before she knew it, she found herself launched into combat with Lemora. Penelope was fighting off Reena as Jackson fell to the ground. His eyes pitch white, from the pain he'd endured.

Precious shielded herself from Lemora's next attack and rolled away from under her. She stood up and kicked Reena off of Penelope. "Let's just get out of here." her sister said, brushing off her shirt. The two women were beginning to stir.

"They've definitely got to be demons, but what did they do to him?" Precious asked, her hand pointing in Jackson's direction.

"We have relieved him of his life. He has paid for his crimes and punishment he's inflicted." Lemora replied.

"Wait a minute, doesn't that make you two good then?" Penelope asked, both herself and Precious backing into the corner from the advancing women.

"I don't see how it's good, you still robbed a person of their life. That's what jail is for, to help them pay for their crimes." Precious argued.

The two women advanced on them with their long black nails drawn into the air and began to claw at the air in front of the girls. Penelope and Precious shielded each other.

"Think of home, Precious, now!" Penelope shouted as the two girls vanished in a pink heart, leaving Reena and Lemora confused.

"Let's find them and get rid of them, before they do the same to us." said Reena. The two women cackled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

[xxx

"Demons?" asked the oldest of Phoebe's daughters, Peyton. "Are you two insane? Why can't you be like normal teens and hang out with friends on a Friday night?"

Precious rolled her eyes. The moment Penelope and Precious appeared in the Condo, Peyton had arrived. They had told her everything about the fight in the alleyway and described the two women. Penelope flipped through her mother's diary looking for an answer to what the two women were, they were obviously demons.

"I don't have any friends to hang out with, Peyton, so I guess I was trying to make friends with demons." said Precious sarcastically. "It seemed like the right thing to do, going to stop that man. However, I didn't think he should just be killed for his crimes."

"Look, it says here in Mom's diary, that the women are known as Furies!" Penelope exclaimed.

Peyton and Precious joined her side and looked at the diary. There was a small drawing of a woman, one who looked distinctly like the two in the alley. "Has Mom fought them before?" Precious asked.

"Hang on, I'm still reading. It says here The Furies are demonic women that punish anyone they believe is an 'Evil Doer'. They kill with poisonous smoke and cause the 'Evil Doer' to feel the pain they have caused." Penelope read.

"That must be a short description Mom wrote years ago. I'm sure there's a much better description in the Book of Shadows." said Peyton.

Precious couldn't believe that her entire family had powers, even her cousins. Then it dawned on her, she hadn't talked to Melinda in a few months. Melinda was Piper's youngest child and she was the same age as Precious. Penelope sighed and responded as Peyton finished complaining.

"Well, you didn't fight them, Peyton. Precious and I did, and they were totally scary. So we need to find a way to get rid of them." Penelope said.

Peyton remained silent.

"Why don't we come up with a spell? I think it sounds reasonable, since Mom hasn't put a vanquishing method in here we're going to have to think of something." said Precious, examining the diary.

"What are you thinking, you don't assume they'd show up here at any given time. They don't know where we live do they?" Peyton panicked.

"I keep forgetting you two haven't fought a demon before. I just got my powers a week ago and I'm still trying to handle all of this. Now lets just come up with a spell, something that rhymes I guess." Precious explained.

"Well what's another word for fury?" asked Penelope.

"Wrath, anger, mad, mean, umm… let's see…" Peyton began.

"Wow, you're powers kicking in a bit isn't it?" Precious said smiling.

"Yeah, I think I've got a spell we can use. Why don't we just use a spell that will backfire and make the Furies feel the pain they've caused on others. It should definitely be enough to vanquish them seeing as they've killed many people." Peyton said.

Precious giggled, " I think I just found out what your power really is in it's true state." "And what's that?" Peyton asked. Precious laughed harder this time, "Rambling."

Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of paper, which she took a pen and scribbled on. Precious could only make out a few words as a cloud of smoke appeared in the room. Precious was divided from her sisters as she heard Penelope's frightened scream.

Reena, and Lemora stood before them, their claws reached out to attack. Reena grabbed Peyton, and Lemora grabbed Penelope. Their clawed hands, wrapped around the necks, were coming across tighter.

Lemora spoke, "Look who's defeated now." Precious sniggered.

"The only one about to be defeated here is you." Peyton said.

"Peyton, shut up! You've never seen these demons before!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Demons?" Lemora yelled. "We're not demons, we're judges. We merely take away the lives of those who've done wrong. And you two have tried to harm us. That counts as a wrong in our book!"

"I don't think so!" Precious yelled as she became a pink heart and vanished. Suddenly she appeared in between Peyton and Penelope and grabbed them, teleporting out once again.

[xxx

The three sisters teleported into the hallway, making sure nobody was around.

"Gee, Precious, way to make us get away from the demons." Peyton snarled.

"Hey, at least I worked on getting us out of there." she replied.

Peyton rolled her eyes a bit, "How am I supposed to help us escape when that lady's ugly black nails were wrapped around my neck? It would have been a bit better if she had a manicure."

"Okay, can we just come up with a spell. I'm not happy with the fact that demons are in our house, and we're standing outside. It's a bit weird." Penelope said.

"Right, where were we? We were working on a spell." Precious said.

Peyton held up a piece of paper for them to read. " I've got this small spell I just wrote. Precious looked closely at it, feeling rushed, for any second could come when the furies would crash through the door and wake the neighbors.

"Peyton, I can't even pronounce some of those words on there. I think you were using a bit to much of your super knowledge to figure this out."

"Yeah, all we want to do is vanquish the demons, not bore them with complicated words." Penelope added, now looking over the spell herself.

"Can we just stop the complaining and get on with this. I'll read the spell. One of us going to have to open that door though." Peyton said.

"I'll do it." Precious said as she lifted her hands and opened the door to the condo.

The three girls peered inside and noticed the room was empty.

"I don't think they'd just leave. Something isn't right about this." Precious walked slowly into the room and turned to her sisters, "I guess they're gone."

Two clouds of smoke form around Precious and engulf her as her sisters watch, surprised, and staring in awe. Lemora and Reena appear clutching Precious around the neck and arms.

"What's it going to be girls? Your sister's life, or your own?" Lemora asked.

"Screw you!" Penelope said.

"Ooh, you little girls are so witty and clever, aren't you?" Reena cackled.

"Say the spell!" Precious tried to say as Lemora and Reena's cackles grew louder and they began to disappear in smoke.

Peyton pulled out the spell and read aloud.

"Anger, Envy, Wrath, and Fury

This evil, its own judge and jury

Force evil doers, to relive their sins

Ensures all harm, and always wins

Vanquish now, in this small hour

Feel now the pain, of your own power!"

Reena and Lemora no longer cackled. Their bodies began to burn as they clutched their heads in pain.

"The… pa…in… is… killi…ng my head!" Reena yelled as she burst into flames and exploded. Lemora followed shortly after that.

Precious fell to the floor, but her sisters helped her up. She smiled at them and hugged them.

"Okay, I have to admit now, that was one kick-ass spell." Penelope said.

"I can't believe we just vanquished two demons. Two demons in one week. This better not become one of those daily routines." Peyton laughed.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't either. However, it gave me something to do on my Friday night." Precious said as she finished hugging her sisters.

"You're so comfortable with all of this, Precious. Why is that?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, for some reason I know this is a part of who I am. If I don't accept it, I'll hate life more than I used to." Precious replied in a serious, heart to heart tone.

"Mom and Dad are sure going to have a story waiting for them when they get home." Peyton said, "However I think we should probably give them a call and let them know how things are going."

"You do that, meanwhile I'm going to go find my friends." Penelope said. She stood up and headed for the door, "Don't wait up."

"Don't worry, wasn't planning on it." Precious laughed as she sat back in her chair for a bit, "What a weekend this has turned out to be."

[xxx

Precious locked the front door and started for the elevator. As she stood waiting, the doors opened and the elevator had arrived. A short girl with long blonde hair, nearly like Precious, was standing in the center holding a book bag.

"Oh, hi are you new here?" Precious asked?

"Yes I am. Hi, I'm Erika." the girl replied, holding out a hand. Precious shook her hand and pressed the first floor button.

"Are you going to school or something? Don't you know it's Saturday?" Precious asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm actually headed to the public library. I'm doing some research on a project I plan to start. I start school on Monday." Erika said.

The elevator stopped at the first floor and the two girls stepped out. Precious turned and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't really introduce myself did I?"

"I'm Precious, Precious Halliwell." she said as she shook Erika's hand again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then won't I?" Erika asked.

"Most definitely. After all, we live in the same complex." she replied. Precious smiled and headed outside. She started walking down the street and turned back, Erika was headed down the other street, long gone by now.

"I'm finally going to have a friend. Yes!" Precious exclaimed aloud.

[xxx

Back at the Condo, Penelope sat on the couch dreaming for a bit. Suddenly she awoke.

"Wait a minute, mom said there were crystals surrounding the condo. If that's the case, then how come the furies were able to get in?" she asked herself. She started over to the windows and the ledges throughout the condo.

"That might be why." she spoke to herself again.

She stood in her room, looking at the window ledge. The crystal that had rested there for many years, was missing. The protection surrounding the condo had been broken.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. ****J**


	3. Three: In Demonic Proposal

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.03: In Demonic Proposal **

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

"Mom, I'm telling you, the crystal in my room was missing." Penelope said as she headed towards her mothers bedroom.

Phoebe was hardly listening, she began unpacking her bags.

"Penelope, it better not have fallen out of the window." Phoebe said.

"My window was shut, Mom. That must be how the furies attacked. There wasn't a crystal in my room, which means that somebody must have taken it out long before we fought off those demons." she replied.

Penelope had told Phoebe and Coop all about what had happened a few nights ago, and all about the fury attack. When Phoebe and Coop returned from their vacation on Monday morning, they were surprised at the story.

"I don't see why you didn't phone your mother or I of the troubles you were having. You know we could have been home instantly." Coop said walking into the room.

"Dad, you and Mom haven't had a proper vacation in years. Besides, Precious thought we could handle the furies on our own and we did. Thanks to one of Peyton's spells." Penelope explained.

Phoebe sat down on the edge of her bed. "I guess it's probably important that we use a spell I cast long ago. The spell to find what is lost."

"Ooh, sounds more fun." Penelope said, "Where's this spell you speak of?"

[xxx

Earlier that morning, Precious walked into the school library, following her new friend, Erika. Erika, who'd she had met in the elevator just days ago, was swinging her book bag on her left shoulder.

"Is there a reason we're here? You've come here every afternoon since I first met you." Precious said.

"You just met me on Sunday. I don't think I've been at the library that much, and besides I'm a transfer student with a lot to catch up on. Shouldn't I be able to work ahead at the library if I want to graduate." Erika said as she pushed her long brown curly hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, I think we should hang out sometime, I mean, what are the odds that we have all the same classes?" Precious asked, "And you are so not listening to me."

Erika looks up from her book and sets it down.

"I'm so sorry, yeah we should totally hang out." said Erika, "I'm so sorry, I'm not trying to ignore you. When would you like to hang out?"

"Anytime is fine with me, but I don't want to force you to if you don't want to. Sorry, it's just that I've lost a lot of friends in the past and I'm just trying to make some new ones." Precious said awkwardly. "You know what, I think I'm going to go before things get anymore awkward."

Precious said goodbye and started for the exit. Erika wasn't the girl she'd expected to be friends with, but she was going to try her best to continue and build a friendship with her. She needed to get home soon though, she was pretty sure Peyton had explained everything to her parents about the battle with the Furies while they were on vacation. What was worse was that Precious had no clue where the missing crystal from Penelope's room could've turned up.

[xxx

Penelope sighed as her mother sat on the floor, digging through the closet. Phoebe had lost so many of her spells in an old trunk that she kept hidden in the foot of her closet.

"Mom, why do you even have a trunk hidden in here? Aren't you afraid the wrong people could find it?" Penelope asked.

"Penelope, sweetie, I cast a spell on it years ago to make sure only I could open it. You don't need to worry about anyone else discovering our secret." Phoebe said as she pulled out another spell, "Whoa, I definitely wouldn't need that spell again." said Phoebe.

"What's it for?" Penelope sat up excitedly.

"It's a smart spell, I cast it years and years ago, that was when your oldest Aunt, Prue was still alive. I only did it to try and get a job after I drove her car into a pole." Phoebe chuckled, reflecting on memories she'd forgotten so long ago.

"You definitely don't need the power of super-intelligence now, not after seeing what Peyton can pull out of her head before you turn to the discovery channel." Penelope joked.

"Speaking of your sister, have you seen her lately? I'm surprised she hasn't come over to see how the trip went." Phoebe said.

"Oh you know, she's probably with Jonathan. It's their six month anniversary and god only knows what they're doing right now." Penelope said, lying back on the bed once more.

"Penelope, she's your sister!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Before Penelope could reply, she was thrown backwards into a deep sleep, suddenly she was dreaming.

_DREAM: Penelope stood on a balcony, it was late at night as candles lit a small table for two. The moon was shining high above and Jonathan bent down on one knee in front of Peyton. Penelope moved closer to Peyton and Jonathan and watched more intently. _

"Peyton, I'm not afraid. I don't want this to change our relationship." Jonathan said.

Penelope lurched back and saw a glinting silver diamond ring but was awoken instantly by her mother, and returned back in her own home.

"Penelope? Is everything alright?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I think I just had another vision. A dream vision, of Peyton and Jonathan." She replied.

"Ewe, please don't tell me your having visions of them… that's just, gross." Phoebe said in comical disgust.

"Mom! No, this is serious. I think I saw Jonathan about to..." Penelope said before she was interrupted by her father.

"Hey ladies, what's going on in here?" Coop asked as he entered the room.

Penelope couldn't bring herself to say anything, she wanted to be sure something this good was happening before spoiling it for everyone.

[xxx

Peyton stepped into the beautiful restaurant upon the balcony of San Francisco's Indoor Gardens. Her boyfriend, Jonathan had brought her there for breakfast that morning and they sat at a private table.

"How did you afford all of this?" she asked.

"If I told you, I'd probably have to kill you." Jonathan joked.

"Right, well I… don't know." Peyton tried to say.

"What are you so nervous about? Babe, are you okay?" He asked.

Peyton sighed, she wanted so badly to tell him her secret. A few years ago, Peyton had awaken to find herself levitating 3 feet from her bed. She had freaked out and that was when her mother had told her all about the enchantment to bind her powers and keep her from magic. Peyton had been freaked out about it for quite some time and played it off as though she had just gone through a boyfriend break up at school.

A year later, Peyton had trouble hiding her powers from Penelope who soon gained her own powers. Peyton was no longer alone, for her mother had said that each of her daughters would recieve a special power, if not three. When she tried to enter college, she got top marks due to her new manifesting power of super-intelligence. The fact that she was able to turn on the television and say every line on the discovery channel or touch a book and course through it without even opening it was extremely strange, and she was still trying to master using it.

However, she now felt it was time to tell Jonathan her secret, now that Precious also had powers and there were no surprises left for the family. She hoped he'd understand, after all they had been dating for nearly 6 months now. If she cared to continue the relationship any further, she wanted him to know who, and what, she truly was.

"It's just that I've got something to tell you. I'm tired of talking about things that are pointless when we should be discussing bigger things. Like where we want this relationship to go." said Peyton.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Jonathan replied.

"Really?" Peyton asked wondering what Jonathan was really thinking about.

[xxx

The possessor demon, Quinton, started planning his next attack down in the Underworld.

"First I'm going to need the power of super intelligence if I'm to truly discover the code of these ancient stones. I think I know where to start on getting that power." he laughed and flamed out.

[xxx

"So what were you thinking about?" Jonathan asked Peyton.

Peyton froze, would she really be able to tell him her secret? Perhaps it would be best if he went first, she thought.

"You first. I forgot what I was going to say." Peyton sighed pretending to sound innocent and lying through her teeth. Besides, it would definitely buy her more time before she had to spill her big secret.

Suddenly Jonathan began to glow as Quinton appeared beside him and dissolved right into him. Peyton stood up immediately as Jonathan turned to her.

"Listen here you little witch, I want you're powers in exchange for your boyfriend's soul." Quinton said.

"You sure get to the point, don't you?" Peyton asked sarcastically, "You think you can just flame on in here and steal my powers. Well I've got news for you, you…" Peyton argued as Quinton/Jonathan stood up.

"Please, call me Jonathan." Quinton/Jonathan said wickedly as he closed in on Peyton.

"Mom, Dad!" Peyton shouted over the private balcony. Nobody could possibly hear her, when she was so high up. She hoped a server wouldn't run out, as it might risk exposure.

Quinton, who had possessed Jonathan, walked faster towards Peyton.

"I'm not here to screw around, little witch. I'm ready to translate the ancient stones of a demon before me, and I'm going to need some intelligence. Now if you work with me, we might be able to get through this faster." he said menacingly.

Coop and Phoebe appeared in bright lights behind one of the tall decorative trees on the balcony and looked at the situation. It seemed clear to them that she was having a fight or something with her boyfriend, until they saw a glowing spark of electricity form in his hands. Phoebe burst out from behind the tree and looked from Peyton to Jonathan.

"He's a demon?" Phoebe asked.

"You're damn right I am. What's this? Your mother had to come and save the day didn't she?" Quinton/Jonathan asked sarcastically.

Peyton smirked, "She's not just my mother, she's a charmed one!"

"A charmed one? Like I have any reason to fear them these days. I haven't surfaced from the Underworld in many years." he said.

Coop shielded Phoebe and Peyton as they began to vanish in a pink heart.

"No! I will find you, witch!" Quinton/Jonathan yelled as the lights faded away and he was left alone, "Or will you find me?"

[xxx

Precious walked into the condo as Peyton appeared in between her parents from a pink heart. She could tell that Peyton looked a bit frightened and that her mother had a great look of sympathy on her face.

"Wow, this is a nice environment to come home to. What's going on?" she asked.

"Peyton's just found out that Jonathan is a demon, who's trying to steal her powers." Phoebe said as Peyton stopped her.

"No, Jonathan has been possessed by a demon. It happened a few minutes ago, and he wants my powers." Peyton said angrily as she headed for the couch. She sat down on it as everyone moved closer.

"Why would the demon want your power? Who'd need to be super intelligent?" Coop asked.

"Obviously a demon. If demons were as smart as Peyton, I don't think any of us would be standing in this room right now." Phoebe said.

"If Peyton's supposed to be super-smart, why isn't she using that power?" Precious asked.

"Precious?!" Coop and Phoebe exclaimed. They looked from Peyton's depressed face to Precious's confused face.

"She's right, I don't even know how to handle my power correctly anyways." Peyton said flinging her arms up in the air in frustration, "I have a migraine."

"No, I'm just saying, shouldn't you know who the demon is without having to look in a book or something. Or at least know where to find him?" Precious asked.

"No, my power doesn't always work like that. I swear, I'm just going to stick to levitation." Peyton said.

Penelope walked into the room with a piece of paper in her hands, "Oh, Peyton hi. What are you doing here at a time like this? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Penelope asked.

"Ready for what? Jonathan's been possessed by a demon and the only way to get him back is if I give up my powers." Peyton said.

"Oh, well I didn't know. So, Jonathan didn't have the chance to say anything to you before he was possessed?" Penelope asked in a curious way.

"No," Peyton said, shrugging.

"Are you sure?" Penelope asked.

"I'm sure." Peyton said, this time a bit more annoyed.

"Oh, never mind then." Penelope smiled fakely.

Precious gave her an odd look and pushed her back into the bedroom where she was quickly interrogating her older sister.

"Penelope, what is it you've seen?" Precious asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Obviously something, you were acting way too weird for a girl who hasn't seen a vision today." Precious said.

"Man, you know me well don't you?" Penelope said as her younger sister waited for a better response. "Okay, yes I have seen something today. It was a dream of Peyton and Jonathan sitting on a balcony and then… and then…" Peyton couldn't finish.

"Then what?" Precious asked.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin the surprise. All I know is we really need a way to defeat the demon that has possessed him or she'll never get to find out."

"Okay, and how should we go about doing that?" Precious responded, understanding but still wanting to know what Penelope had seen, "Wait, I have an idea."

[xxx

"How pathetic am I?" Peyton sighed as she asked her parents dramatic questions over and over.

"Honey, why do you feel pathetic?" Coop asked.

Peyton sat up, "I'm supposed to be a powerful daughter of a charmed one with many powers of my own, but I can't even figure out how to save my boyfriend. I feel like I'm hurting him just sitting her ranting."

Phoebe sat down next to her oldest daughter and put an arm around her shoulder. "Sweetie, your aunts and I spent so many times wondering how we were supposed to save an innocent. Trust me, if the demon wants something from you in return for Jonathan, he won't harm him. We just need to devise a plan."

"She's right, Peyton, you're mother has been at it for a long time." Coop added.

The door opened as Precious and Penelope entered the room.

"If the demon wants power, we're going to give him power." Precious said as she gave a smart smile. "I've got a good idea. Let's just hope we can pull it off."

[xxx

Down in a dark cave of the Underworld, Quinton/Jonathan walked around holding up large ancient stones. He was trying his best to decipher the meanings of the symbols carved within them.

Peyton appeared in a white cloud of smoke.

"Wow, that was definitely different from the normal teleportation." Peyton said.

"So, you've come to bring me what I wanted. Such a quick, yet worthless decision." Quinton/Jonathan said wickedly as he set the stones down on a rock slab. "Now, give me your powers so I can translate the stones."

"You promise to return Jonathan to me right?" she asked. She stepped forward a bit and held out her hand. "If you keep your word, then remove yourself from my boyfriends body, before I say the spell."

"Not until you say the spell shall I return your precious lover. I know how, you witches work." he said.

"Alright, but I wonder if my powers even strong enough to translate your stupid stones." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me girl. Just give to me what I want, now!" he yelled.

Peyton removed a spell from her pocket and began to read.

"_In this day, within this hour_

_I grant to you a charmed one's power_

_Cross the powers through the air_

_Penelope's power you now shall bear!"_

"What? Penelope?" he exclaimed as a bright glow shined from behind a rock pillar and hit Quinton/Jonathan.

Penelope and Precious walked out from behind the rock power and up to Peyton's side.

"Great idea, Precious." Peyton smiled. She watched as Jonathan's body fell limply to the ground and Quinton's true form stepped up to the rock slab.

"You have the power to see the future, even better!" he said as he grabbed the stones. Suddenly he dropped into a sleeping state.

"Bet you're wishing you hadn't touched those stones eh? Let's see where you're future is headed." Precious said as she grabbed a potion from her back pocket and threw it down.

It absorbed Quinton into a ball of fire and exploded. The cave was left silent as Penelope's power returned to her own body once more. Precious looked down at the stones now laying on the slab again, singed by the fire.

"I wonder what the stones do." Penelope said as she picked them up and put them in her pocket.

"We'll probably never know with all that scorch on them. Come on, let's go home." Precious said as Peyton grabbed Jonathan and they all held on.

[xxx

Later that night, Precious stowed the crystals away in her mothers magic box and walked down to the small shop on the corner. She had been meaning to buy something for her parents anniversary coming up soon. She headed into the shop and started to look around at many of the glass collectibles.

"Miss, can I help you with anything?" a young sales clerk asked.

"No thanks, I'm actually just looking." Precious said.

"Precious? What are you doing here?" Erika asked, walking up from another aisle. She looked much more energetic and she was in a better mood than she had been that morning. "Listen, I'm so sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to be such a… you know…"

"Don't even worry about it." Precious interrupted. "I guess I can be a little pushy sometimes. I was just in here buying my parents an anniversary gift. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was on my way home and I saw you walking in here." Erika replied. "So, want to go the promenade tomorrow night after school?"

"Sure. That sounds great!" Precious exclaimed, "Come on, help me look for a gift."

Erika continued to help Precious as she slowly searched for the perfect gift.

[xxx

Penelope rummaged through her mother's boxes in her room until she found nothing.

"I must have thrown away that spell or lost it along time ago." Phoebe said.

"How do you lose a spell that helps you find something?" Penelope asked, confused and thinking it was rather funny.

"I think it's time to go and see your cousins. I might have added it to the Book of Shadows." Phoebe replied, chuckling. "I'm sure that crystal will turn up somewhere, and you'll have fretted over it for nothing."

"We'll just see about that." Penelope said as she closed the box of old spells.

[xxx

The moon shined high above San Francisco as Peyton sat next to Jonathan at the table they'd been at earlier that day. Peyton tried to make up a story about how he had mysteriously passed out.

"It must have been my low blood sugar." he implied.

"I'm not sure what it was, just don't scare me like that ever again." Peyton said.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Peyton looked to Jonathan.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't respond for a few minutes, then he finally spoke.

"Okay, I can't continue this any longer. I know what happened earlier today." he said.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"I know what's happened today and you and your sisters saved my life. Now I'm not pretending to be okay with this, because it does freak me out. However, I am not afraid of you, Peyton." he explained.

"I'm not… sure… I understand." Peyton said, speechless and afraid.

"In fact, I think it's more than cool. I've always wondered if there was something else out there, and we've been dating for 6 months but you're still the same person." he said as he leaned closer.

"You know, most people are never okay with this sort of thing. I swear to you I'm not a freak." she said.

"No, you're my girlfriend, and this won't change the way I feel about you. I actually had something else to ask you." Jonathan said as he scooted from his chair to rest one knee on the ground below, "Peyton Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Peyton didn't know what to say. Instead she just smiled, not knowing if what she was seeing and hearing could really be true.

"Yes, Jonathan, I will marry you." Peyton replied, smiling a wide smile.

Everything began perfectly, dinner was great this time around and Peyton was not just Jonathan's girlfriend, she was his fiancé. She couldn't wait to break the news to everyone about her relationship change, but the problem was, they'd already know… thanks to Penelope.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. ****J**


	4. Four: A Twist of Empathy

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.04: A TWIST OF EMPATHY**

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

As the sun rose over the tiny hills of San Francisco, Precious looked out among the beautiful sight. She was ready for another day at school, in which she'd once again talk with Erika. She grabbed her bag and swung her long blonde hair behind her as she started for the door. Penelope came from her room and was rummaging through her purse.

"What are you doing?" Precious asked. She couldn't see what Penelope was really doing but she was trying to conceal something inside her purse. "What are you hiding?"

"Well, good morning to you as well." Penelope said. She opened the front door and headed out with Precious into the hall so they could take the elevator.

"Good morning, are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" Precious asked.

"Oh, if you must know," Penelope started as she quickly held up the tiny crystal and the ancient stones that had been singed two nights ago.

Two nights ago, Precious and her older sisters had managed to save Jonathan from a possessor demon known as Quinton. He'd been trying to gain Peyton's power of super-intelligence, but it wasn't planned very well. He had possessed Jonathan in order to trade her for his life but Precious had helped pull a fast one on him.

"I'm heading over to Aunt Piper's to do some research. I figured we'd head over there early since we'll be there tonight." Penelope continued.

"What are you doing research for? Can't you just use the Library?" Precious asked.

She couldn't understand what her sister's obsession was with stones and crystals lately but she knew it couldn't be good if a protection crystal ended up missing from your own bedroom.

"I'm taking one of the protection crystals with me to help scry for the other one; and I'm also taking these stones to try cleaning them off at Piper's. Mom hardly has anything to help us out." Penelope said.

Phoebe had not wanted her daughters practicing magic, at least not right away. Precious had only received her powers about two and a half weeks ago and she knew that her mother had hid everything for her own protection. That was no longer the case, for Precious had quickly adapted to battling demons and handling furies. She knew that Penelope wanted to get to the bottom of working something out if a strange evil had perhaps taken the crystal from her room, so she halted all questions.

"Aren't you going to use your powers to get to school?" Penelope asked.

"I was thinking about it, and as tempting as it sounds, I'm just going to wait for Erika downstairs. I promised I'd wait and walk to school with her." Precious said. She was still working on her friendship with Erika and she wanted it to work out well since Erika was her only new friend.

"Oh, okay. Well have a good day and I'll see you tonight." Penelope said as she walked off at a quicker pace than Precious once the elevator opened.

[xxx

"So, are your parent's heading out for their anniversary tonight?" Erika asked as she and Precious headed for a lunch table.

"I believe we're going to my Aunt Piper's for dinner. She wants to celebrate it with them and my entire family's going to be there. It might be nice and my parents are really excited about it. Nothing could possibly spoil their mood today." Precious replied. 

"That's so sweet. My parents are always busy with work, so I hardly ever see them. You must be one lucky girl to have such happy parents." Erika said.

Precious felt bad, there were many families that had problems. Some families were separated and some weren't around anymore, but Precious's family was different. She guessed it was because her mother was a witch who'd fallen in love with love itself. Her father, Coop, being a cupid made everything seem happy.

"Well look who it is." Serena Meyers snapped from the table beside them. "Precious and the new girl, sitting at a popular table." She looked at them with disgust as a few more girls came to sit beside her.

"I didn't see a reservation at this table. And just so you know, you're not popular." Erika replied to Serena's face.

Precious felt slightly embarrassed, she didn't want to be in the middle of this and couldn't believe she was so easily taunted by Serena. It occurred to her that she could just cast a spell, but her mother had told her about a certain event called personal gain. Personal gain was the term for using magic to gain something without working for it and bringing deadly consequences. She didn't want to find herself headed down that road anytime soon. Therefore, her embarrassment was about to pay off.

There was a glow around the room instantly and Precious looked at Serena with a shy look. Serena looked up at her with a nasty grin.

"What are you looking at, loser?!" she exclaimed, suddenly changing all emotion. Serena glowed and suddenly bent her head down in confusion.

Precious looked at her and then back to Erika. Had anyone else seen the glow in the room or had it just been her? Apparently nobody was looking around as though they had seen it so she brushed it off. She turned back and looked at Serena who sat twiddling her fork in an embarrassed, shy, sort of way.

"What just happened?" Precious asked.

"I don't know, I'm surprised she hasn't said anything else." Erika said pushing her hair back. She looked over at Serena's table where Serena was managing to dodge looks and keeping her head low. "She looks just like you did moments ago."

"What do you mean?" Precious asked, afraid that something serious had just happened.

"Well, she looks embarrassed. Like she's shy if you ask me. Look at how she's keeping her head low." Erika said as Precious examined Serena's sudden change.

Even Serena's friends were confused. It finally dawned on Precious that perhaps she'd just done some magic without knowing. She hoped it had nothing to do with personal gain, but Serena's change was beginning to become impossible to notice. 

[xxx

Penelope walked through the front doors of Halliwell Manor. The interior was just the same as she'd seen in pictures of her aunts and mother many years ago.

"Aunt Piper, it's me Penelope!" she shouted as she headed down the entrance hall.

Pictures of Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda rested on the walls. Wyatt and Chris were always off on their own, either vanquishing a demon or trying to catch a date for Friday night. Melinda was never really around and Penelope hardly remembered seeing her once she started at Magic School.

"Penelope, sweetie. How are you doing today?" Aunt Piper asked as she headed in from the kitchen with a small tray of milk and cookies.

"Hey, Aunt Piper, I'm doing fine today. And yourself?" Penelope asked pointing to the tray. "Are these peanut butter?"

"Of course." Piper smiled, "And yes, I'm doing good today. Now I assume you know you're way to the attic, you'll probably want to get started."

"Yes. Thank you." Penelope said.

Piper smiled and followed her up the stairs, "If you need any help you know I'd be willing to help you. How's your mother?"

"She's doing good, she's been having a rough time lately. You know, trying to make sure we all know the essentials about magic, now that Precious has her powers as well." Penelope said.

Aunt Piper had always wanted a normal life, from what Penelope had heard, and she was surprised to know that she wanted to help. They entered the musty attic which looked the same as it always did. Covered in sunlight and objects from past inhabitants. Penelope's eyes widened as they landed on the Book of Shadows. A thick spell book about the size of her head. She couldn't wait to get her hands on it to read it's pages and copy a few of them into her notes.

"I'm sure you'll find everything you need up here. I've got to head over to Presto Pier for a while this afternoon, but you're welcome to call me if you need help finding something." Aunt Piper stated.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Penelope replied. Piper smiled and exited the attic.

Penelope knew that Piper had been a chef for a long time and once opened one of the hottest night clubs in San Francisco. Although she'd never had the chance to hang out at P3, she had the chance to hang out at Piper's fabulous restaurant right off the San Francisco coast.

Penelope slowly leaned down and placed a bowl on the center of the table. She took the ancient stones and gently rested them atop each other inside it as she flipped through the thick book of shadows.

"Perhaps this might help." Penelope said as she began to chant from the book.

"Magic Clean this dirty mess, reveal it's powers with these words I bless."

The stones instantly glowed and were cleaned of all soot. Penelope stood straight and smiled as an alerting noise overcame her ears. She turned and spotted glowing orbs die down as a door stood in the center of the attic. The knob turned and out came Melinda Halliwell. Melinda had just the appealing look for a child of Aunt Pipers. Her hair was a shoulder length brown cut and she was an average weight girl wearing a light blue jacket over her white blouse. She also wore blue jeans with a small flower print on the hem of each leg. The perfect fit for a seventeen year old student from Magic School.

"Penelope?" Melinda asked as she walked closer, "What are you doing here?"

"Melinda! How are you? Oh my god you just came from Magic School didn't you?" Penelope asked.

"Well, of course I came from Magic School? You think I can conjure that kind of door at the public High?" Melinda asked.

Penelope could see where Melinda got her clever cockiness from and she enjoyed it.

"How have you been? I mean, what are you doing magic up here for? Is something wrong?" Melinda asked.

"Well, I can see you got your worrying from your mother as well." Penelope replied. "I'm just trying to translate an ancient code from these stones I found in a demon cave."

"Ooh, a demon cave huh? You're fighting demons now? Where's Precious?" Melinda asked again, this time more curious.

Penelope rolled her eyes to an extent of enjoyed annoyance, "Again with the questions, Melinda. I don't know if your mother told you but Precious received her powers about a month ago." Penelope said.

Melinda stuttered and then smiled. She picked up one of the ancient stones and examined it. "Well I haven't spoken with Mom in a while. She's been awfully busy and I've been so busy with my exams coming up and all." Melinda said.

Melinda was seventeen, alike Precious, and she had home schooled for quite some time. She soon learned about her powers since her brothers were raised to control their own powers and she received hers a bit earlier in life. She had learned that she was meant for greatness, unlike her other magical cousins. She had learned that she was a charmed one just like her mother and her aunts. Sure it wasn't very enjoyable, but it had it's perks. She could only perform the greatest of magic when she was with Wyatt and Chris, but she had decided it best if she attended Magic School until she was ready to handle being a demon-fighter. She watched as the stone in her hands slowly transformed into a shady white block of ice.

"Hey, what are you doing? I just cleaned that off, don't go turning it to ice!" Penelope shouted.

"Sorry, my bad." Melinda replied as she nervously sat the crystal down on the others and it slowly faded back to its original state.

[xxx

Precious walked into the condo after school that afternoon to find Peyton storming around in rampage.

"Whoa, what is going on with you?" Precious asked.

"I'm angry, with Penelope. Have you seen her?" Peyton asked.

"Why don't you just calm down and get over yourself okay. I don't need any of you crap right now, you got it!" Precious yelled.

Peyton stepped back and snapped out of her anger immediately. She gulped and sat down at a chair watching Precious set down her stuff.

"What's wrong, Precious?" she asked calmly.

Precious blinked and looked around confused.

"I don't know, did I just go off on you? If I did, I apologize. It's been happening all day." Precious said. She sat down beside Peyton and noticed a small engagement ring on her ring finger, "Oh my god, is that... the ring he gave you?"

"Oh so she told you too? Well I told Mom and Dad yesterday and they weren't as surprised by it. Why? I'll tell you why." Peyton said, angry again. "That little... well she told everyone she possibly could and I'm feeling a bit upset because it's my surprise to share." Peyton said.

"Well, doesn't seem like much of a surprise now does it?" Precious laughed. "Look, Penelope will be at the manor tonight, but don't you dare ruin Mom and Dad's anniversary."

"I wasn't planning to. However it is..." Peyton said before Precious interrupted.

"Upsetting, I know. You feel like you couldn't even share your surprise with anyone and you just wish that Penelope would have told you about the vision. If she had told you about the vision though, then you would have known and it wouldn't be such a surprise when Jonathan said anything, and..." Precious continued, starting to sound annoying as she rambled.

The relationship between Precious and Peyton was not at all surprising anymore. They both had nothing to talk about most of the time and they usually always found themselves bickering about things. Penelope's bond with Precious was much stronger, as anyone could tell. Precious only wished she could bond more with her oldest sister and remember the way they used to be before High School and boys came along.

"Whoa, Precious calm down." Peyton said, this time more softly. "What is going on with you? It's like you..." she tried to say before Precious interrupted once more.

"...are taking the words right out of your mouth. The thoughts right out of your head, and the emotions right out of your heart."

"Well, I would have stuck with words from my mouth but, oh for heavens sake, what is wrong with you?" Peyton asked confused.

For a moment, Precious had to slap back to reality. She looked around the room and then hugged Peyton.

"I don't have any idea what's going on. Peyton, what do you think is happening to me?" Precious asked.

"I think your emotions are running a little weird. Have you tried teleporting anywhere today?" Peyton asked.

"No, I walked home with Erika and this same thing happened to some girl at lunch today." Precious replied.

Precious tried to think for a moment. Peyton bit her bottom lip trying to think of what could possibly be happening when it dawned on her.

"Wait a minute, your teleporting powers are tied to your emotions right?" she asked.

"Yes." Precious said.

"Okay, well I think that perhaps..." Peyton tried to say as her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and before she looked at it, she knew who it was. "It's Jonathan. Hang on."

"I'm going to change, hurry up and we'll head over to Aunt Piper's for dinner." Precious said, wishing that Peyton hadn't answered the phone. It seemed as though her older sister's power was kicking in and she was about to find out what was wrong with her, once again, a boy got in the way.

[xxx

The night air was cool and winter was nearly ending as the sun set on the last day of winter. Aunt Piper walked into the warm dining room of Halliwell Manor with a large plate of rolls and set them down on the table. Precious sat in between Peyton and Penelope, trying to keep them apart, seeing as Peyton had talked to Jonathan the entire way to the manor. Melinda smiled as she tucked in beside Wyatt who was right beside Chris. Leo and Piper sat at one end of the table, and Phoebe and Coop happily sat at the other end.

Precious was keen to know exactly what Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's powers were, and she wanted to know exactly how they had received them.

"Well, Chris and I have had our powers since we were born. I mean we all have, but us two are the only ones that have ever been allowed to keep them; and Melinda of course." Chris said glancing a smirk at Melinda who winced a smile back.

"No need to brag about it, Chris. They haven't had their powers very long and we should be learning some more about them." Wyatt said as he picked up his fork. "So, Precious, I hear you've just received your powers. What are they like?"

"Well I only have one, it's teleportation. Like my father, and I guess it's from his cupid side." Precious smiled as she glanced at Coop who happily smiled back.

"Chris, what are your powers like?" Penelope asked. The minute Penelope spoke, her voice had carried over to Peyton who set down her fork to listen for a moment.

"Well, I just have normal telekinesis and orbing skills. Nothing compared to what Melinda and Wyatt can do really." Chris shrugged as he twiddled his spoon in his pasta.

"Oh you know you're just as powerful as us, Chris, don't put yourself down." Melinda said as she turned to Peyton. "Hey Peyton, what's wrong with you? You don't seem to be talking much."

Penelope shifted in her chair as Precious turned to her oldest sister and watched her eyes narrow. Peyton put on a large fake smile and spoke in a wickedly sincere tone.

"Oh, well I have super-intelligence; and I can levitate. However, I'm not really in the mood to be talking right now." Peyton said as she looked back down at her plate.

Penelope ignored her older sister and began to break the awkward silence. "Aunt Piper, this casserole is absolutely fantastic. What is your secret?"

"Oh, well you know I have plenty of secrets in my recipes, Penelope. If you'd really like to know, I can show you the recipe sometime." Aunt Piper smiled.

It was amazing that Aunt Piper had the time to go to her restaurant, make a day of management there, and still be home in time to prepare a feast for ten people.

"Speaking of secrets, I have one. Oh wait, no I don't, because someone thought they had to ruin my surprise with one of their stupid visions!" Peyton exclaimed.

Penelope turned to Peyton and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you ever going to let it go, Peyton? I can't help I had a vision." Penelope said.

"Girls what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"My engagement, Penelope had a vision about my engagement! She told everyone before I could and it wasn't her surprise to tell!" Peyton's eyes landed right back on Penelope. "Perhaps she likes the attention of knowing things before others."

"Ugh, I can't... b...believe you think I like the attention." Penelope stuttered.

Precious and the rest of the table watched as Peyton and Penelope continued to argue. Suddenly the happiness Precious was feeling had vanished and turned into complete anger. She had forewarned her sisters earlier that they had better not ruin their parent's anniversary. Soon, instead of the smiles and confused looks heading away from others around the table, there was a glow and Wyatt and Chris turned at each other.

"Why do you always think I'm bragging about our powers?! It's not my fault we always have to work together to fight off demons." Chris said.

"I'd do it on my own if I had to. Melinda would help me anyways!" Wyatt exclaimed.

Melinda turned from her now fighting brothers to Precious who looked more confused than anyone. Suddenly her mother and father began to glow and they turned to each other.

"Some anniversary this is! You're daughters had to start fighting!" Coop yelled.

"Oh, don't you dare pin this on me. I told you we should have kept Peyton's engagement a secret until she told us ourselves. You were the loudmouth in that discussion." Phoebe stated as Piper and Leo turned to Peyton and Penelope.

Suddenly Precious turned to Melinda in fear as Melinda closed her eyes and instantly, everyone's forks turned to cold solid ice. Everyone dropped their forks and turned to Melinda who smiled.

"Well, at least that shut you all up." she said.

"Is someone going to explain what is going on? Melinda, we do not freeze silverware at the dinner table." Piper said.

"Mom, everyone was going a bit crazy if you didn't notice." Melinda replied.

"I sure noticed. I think my ear hurts from Peyton's shouting." Uncle Leo said rubbing his right ear.

Precious began to feel extremely guilty. For some reason it was all her fault that she had allowed this to happen. She knew that her powers had been messing up all day and she could see the glow around everyone as they had suddenly felt the anger she was supposed to be feeling. Then, all the guilt she was beginning to feel, was suddenly being thrusted upon everyone else that had just been arguing.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry. I just ruined your anniversary." Peyton said as she hung her head.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Peyton, for spoiling your surprise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my vision." Penelope said as she took her napkin to wipe her slowly oncoming tears.

"Look, if it was anyone's fault, it's ours." Phoebe said as she took Coop's hand in hers. "Here we are trying to have a nice dinner with the rest of the family and we allowed all this drama to ruin it." she said calmly.

"Sorry, Wyatt, the truth is that I like working together in our charmed duties, we're the Charmed sons after all." Chris said.

"No, I shouldn't be too hard on you all the time, little bro." Wyatt replied.

Precious couldn't stand it anymore. This was truly nobody's fault but her own. She stood up and looked at all the faces that looked up at her this time.

"I have a confession to make. This is indeed, all my fault." she said.

"Would everyone stop facing their own guilt, we just need to get to the bottom of this." Aunt Piper said.

"Perhaps their all bewitched. I mean, I'm perfectly fine." Melinda said. The rest of the table seemed to become quickly irritated.

"No, listen to me for a moment. A few hours ago, Peyton tried to talk to me about what might be happening to me. You see, today when I was at school I was able to turn a bully into a shy girl. I took the words and thoughts right out of Peyton when she confronted me at the condo, and now I'm taking my anger and guilt and transferring it all to you. This is why you're all fighting, and because I feel guilty about it, you guys are beginning to as well." Precious explained.

The entire table remained silent for a moment until Phoebe stood up and smiled. She hugged Coop and ran to Precious, giving her a hug. Everyone else slowly began to realize what was going on.

"Sweetie, I'm so surprised. This is marvelous, yet dangerous." she said as Precious smiled.

"I don't understand." Precious said.

"Don't you see, you're receiving Empathy just like me. However you're able to twist your emotions and transfer them to someone else. I've never seen such power before." Phoebe said.

"You have power from both your mother and I, you really are a Cupidic witch." Coop said as he too smiled.

Precious smiled as she looked from Peyton to Penelope, who both smiled at each other with apologetic understandings. Precious knew things were headed back to normal, except her mother was right. She really did have a marvelous but dangerous power. Pretty soon she was going to have to control it, but she had no idea just how hard that was going to be.

"Now that is certainly, a twist of empathy." Melinda said as she too smiled and Precious sat back down.

Dinner continued, everyone seemed to be getting along, in fact, Penelope explained how she was working on translating the ancient stones and how she had just found the spell to search for a lost crystal. Soon she would use it and find out just who they were going to be up against. However, that was not the issue for the night, the issue was making sure the family was at peace, and that no more arguments would erupt.

[xxx

Meanwhile, in the attic of Halliwell Manor, the three Ancient Stones began to glow as they suddenly zoomed towards an open window and vanished into the night sky. The attic remained empty and it looked as though someone from far away had summoned the crystals away. Who could it possibly be? Penelope was no closer to discovering the secrets than anyone else, and Precious had a new power, one that would soon prove to be deadly.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. ****J**


	5. Five: Be My Valentine

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.05: BE MY VALENTINE**

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

The clock had just chimed midnight. Precious walked in to turn off the light in Penelope's bedroom. She walked in to find her sister sprawled over notes on her bed, and fast asleep. She walked over slowly and reached for the small set of brown reading glasses resting on the tip of her nose. Penelope began to stir as Precious smiled.

"Hey sleepy head, you should try to get a bit more comfortable." Precious said.

"Oh what time is it?" Penelope asked as she stretched her arms and started throwing stuff on to her hope chest at the foot of her bed.

"It's just reached midnight. What were you doing in here so late?" Precious asked.

"I was working on some research for this term paper. I've been so busy with translating stones and finding crystals, that I haven't had the time to work on my college studies." Penelope explained groggily as she rolled over in her bed.

Only a few nights ago, Penelope had tried to cleanse ancient stones the sisters had found in a demonic cave, and they had turned up missing shortly after dinner at the manor. Penelope had decided it was time to get back to college work since she had focused too much on the magic side. Besides, Precious had done a good job of calming her down to assure her that there was no real threat out there for them, or they would know. It still didn't explain why the protection crystal and the ancient stones had vanished spontaneously. Precious helped her sister into bed where she finally rolled over and relaxed. Precious headed for the lights and turned them off.

As she headed back to her room, she opened the door and turned on the light. She walked in and changed into her pajama pants. As she laid down on her bed to read over a book for a report in her English class, she realized it was getting much later. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

[xxx

The cavern was dark as the three ancient stones and the protection crystal rested on a large stone altar in the center of the moonlit cave. A shadow moved in the darkness and began to throw many ingredients into a cauldron as they flipped open a torn book. Whoever was hiding in the shadows, illuminated by the fire, had just found what they were looking for. The potion they were about to make, was going to take twenty-four hours to create.

[xxx

Slam! The alarm clock beside Precious's bed had just gone off and she was suddenly woken up. She dressed quickly and grabbed up her things for school. As she hurried out the door, Coop stopped her.

"Hey, Precious, you're going to be late for school." Coop said.

"I know, I accidentally set my alarm wrong. I think I'll just teleport there." Precious said, beginning to feel worried and in a hurry.

Suddenly there was a bright glow and Coop glowed for an instant.

"I should be getting to work as well. Those couples won't match themselves you know." he said hurriedly.

Precious knew what had just happened, her father had just become a temporary victim of her new power. Precious's new ability of empathy came with a twist as she had caused a bit of chaos between her sisters and cousins the other night at dinner. Apparently Precious was able to transfer a feeling or mood of her own into someone else, allowing them to feel just like herself. It was like a reverse on empathy, and she still hadn't gained control.

"Dad, I'm sorry. My powers must have slipped up again, it's because I'm feeling rushed." Precious said.

"It's okay. You know what, I'm going to check into helping you with those powers." Coop said as he smiled. "Have a good day at school, honey, I'll see you tonight." he said as he teleported away in a pink heart. Precious did the same.

[xxx

"Are you okay?" Erika asked, when Precious instantly burst out of the girls bathroom. "I didn't know you were already here at school. I mean I assumed you were when I didn't see you back at the condos."

"I'm so sorry, Erika. I accidentally set my alarm for the wrong time and I'm just feeling a bit rushed today. I feel like there's so much I have to do." Precious said as she adjusted her bag and started down the hall with Erika at her side.

"What all do you have to do?" Erika asked.

"Well I have a book report due today that I haven't worked on, and I haven't had time to relax at all in these past few days. I feel like my life is getting a bit jumbled and I want to control it before it gets out of hand." Precious said. She knew she was really referring back to her powers and her family who each had a problem of their own these days. Penelope was back to college work, Peyton was planning a wedding, and her parent's were trying to help her control her powers. She also didn't want to forget that Melinda would be around alot more and figured it may not be a bad idea to have her help with the book report.

"Well, we should probably get to class, don't you think?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll have things all worked out by this afternoon." Precious said as she followed Erika to first hour.

[xxx

As lunch arrived, Precious and Erika sat down at the table furthest from Serena, the most popular girl in school. However her brother, Trent Meyers, was heading their way.

"Precious, Trent is heading over here." Erika announced silently and excitedly.

"What?" Precious asked as she looked up. Trent Meyers was wearing a normal black long sleeve shirt that covered his fine shaped body and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. He had his hair combed down in front and was smiling a nervous grin as he laid eyes on Precious.

"Precious?" he asked.

"Hi, Trent." Precious said as he moved closer to her.

"Hi, I was uh... I was wondering... if you... if you wanted to go to the Valentine's Dance with me tomorrow night?" he asked nervously and smiled afterwards. He waited for her answer.

Precious turned to Erika, pretty sure she was dreaming, but she wasn't. She pushed her hair back and smiled at him as she straightened in her seat.

"I would love to." she said. There was an instant glow in the room as her joy instantly moved to Trent. His eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Cool, so I'll see you here around eight tomorrow night? I can't wait!" He shouted. He smiled and nervously turned to see the entire cafeteria looking around at him. He started off, only looking over his shoulder to see her smile back about twice.

Erika turned to Precious. "Oh my god, you must be one of the luckiest girls in the entire school. He seems really excited to be going with you."

"Yeah, it's kind of strange. Wow, that actually made me feel better." Precious said. She knew for a fact that her joy had spread across to him and caused the outburst. Then everything came back at her as though she had been living in a fantasy world. Her report was due in forty-five minutes and she hadn't written a single thing. "Oh no, my report is due in less than an hour. I can't get a bad grade or I won't be allowed to go to the dance in the first place."

"What are you going to do?" Erika asked.

"I have to go. I'll see you in English." Precious said as she started out of the cafeteria.

[xxx

Penelope sat in the living room at the condo working on her term paper as Precious teleported into the open living room.

"Hey sis." Precious said happily. She set down her stuff and quickly pulled out her book, pen, and paper.

"Hey, Precious. What are you doing home from school at this time?" Penelope asked. "Isn't it your lunch hour?"

"Yeah, and unfortunately I have a book report due in half an hour that I haven't even started. So I'm getting some magical help." Precious said.

"Precious!" exclaimed Penelope.

"What?" Precious asked.

"That is personal gain, using magic to get what you want. Why are you so cheery about it?" her sister asked, stopping everything she was doing.

"For your information, I just got asked out by the most popular boy in school to the Valentine's dance tomorrow night." Precious said. "And I'm not excited to be using magic, but I'm just waiting on Melinda to get here."

"Melinda? Oh I see what you're trying to do, getting her to use her powers for you. And this boy wouldn't happen to be that Trent Meyers guy you talk about would it?" Penelope asked smiling.

"Yes." Precious said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you sis, but you're going to be a bit busy for a dance tomorrow. That is, once dad tells you his news." Penelope said.

All the happiness Precious had been feeling was slowly dissolving as she looked her older sister in the eyes. "What is dad making me do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, I am not sure yet. All I know is that the dream I had last night doesn't end with you at the dance. You end up coming late, and he isn't there anymore." Penelope explained.

"You had a vision, in your dreams last night about me? Where does dad figure into all of this?" Precious asked as she sat down and tapped the pen against the paper, staring anxiously at the clock.

"Well, I saw a small glimpse of you talking to him as well, but I don't know. Who knows, you may be able to make it there at eight tomorrow if you're lucky." Penelope said. "My visions don't always happen like they should, I think."

Precious couldn't think of anything else to say as the door to the condo opened and Melinda walked in. This time, Melinda wore her knee length red skirt over her blue jeans and a white shirt with red stripes. She had her hair back in a white bow and she smiled as she entered. Setting down her stuff she headed over to the table where Precious and Penelope sat.

"Sorry, do you know how hard it is to ask a Magic School professor if you can leave. I'm going to tell Dad to make him ease up." Melinda spoke. Her father, Leo, was currently the headmaster at Magic School and he did a very good job at it. Precious hoped that she would one day be able to attend there, perhaps after High School.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Melinda. I need your help with my book report." Precious said.

"You want me to use my powers to help you write your report?" Melinda asked.

"I told her it was a personal gain issue, but she wouldn't listen." Penelope said, looking back down at her paper.

"Well, a book I'm reading at Magic School actually helped me solve that issue. 'Personal Gain, Serious Pain' says that as long as you're not using your powers for a selfish act, then you should not face any consequences. Since I can pretty much command things, I'm sure there won't be any consequences in helping you." Melinda said.

"It would be better than me using a spell." Precious said.

"Most definitely, so let's get started so we can both get back to school." Melinda said. She flicked her hand and the pen and paper that Precious had retrieved instantly sprung into action. The pen and paper both looked alert as though they were enchanted and brought to life. "I need you to write Precious's book report as she speaks it, and at a very fast pace." Melinda announced. She turned back to Precious and spoke again. "There you go, start speaking."

As Precious spoke the words she wanted on paper, the pen magically swept across it, writing every word for what it was and throwing in a few to make it a bit more professional. Melinda's second power was the power to command objects to do certain biddings. She could make a car drive, doors and windows could open and close, and many other things. However she didn't have as much control over it as she did with cyrokinesis. In moments, just two minutes before Precious's English class, the report was finished and she teleported away.

[xxx

In the shadows of the dark cavern, the hands moved over the cauldron as Midnight approached. Far off in the distance, a clock was chiming and the cauldron became flames of purple and red. They rose high against the cavernous walls and bubbled up, forming clear transparency. As they faded away, a young man stood in the only light visible.

"What... where... who am I?" the man asked.

Another voice soon spoke in a much different tone of voice than the mans. "Your name shall be Brantley, young man. Welcome to the Underworld."

"Who are you?" Brantley asked around the room, looking for the source of his creator.

"You shall know who I am in good time. Right now I need you to listen carefully, you're about to become a part of a much bigger plan." the voice replied, cackling.

[xxx

Precious and Coop stood in the living room of the condo, it was mid-day and Coop had just come home from delivering flowers and chocolates to Phoebe at work. Precious had finished getting ready for the days events. She was highly anticipating the dance.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Precious." Coop said.

"Same to you, Dad." she said.

"I know Penelope already told you I wanted to take you out today. I hope you're ready." Coop said.

"I'm ready, but I have one thing to ask, Dad." Precious announced.

"Yes?" he asked first.

"Can we please make sure we're back in time for the dance at eight? It means alot to me." Precious asked.

For a moment Coop paced and then he smiled.

"I wouldn't want you to be late to your first date. Of course we'll be back in time." Coop said. "I only want you to see what Cupids go through on Valentines Day, assuming that you're becoming a Cupidic witch."

Precious smiled, "Thanks, Dad." She knew that something good was going to come of the day, and that perhaps Penelope's vision was not going to come true after all.

[xxx

A nice cafe was decorated highly with red roses and pink streamers. A few tables were crowded by families and most covered with rose petals as many couples were having lunch together. Precious and Coop stood by a table watching over one couple talking softly.

"Won't they think we're a bunch of creeps for gawking over their table?" Precious asked.

"They can't see us." Coop said.

"Really? I don't remember going invisible." she replied.

"It's just a part of using my ring as a cupid. You can do several things you never thought you'd be able to." Coop said.

"What else can you do besides be invisible to others?" Precious asked.

"Well, many things. I can convince the minds of love, feel the heartbeats, travel in time, and many..." Coop said but was interrupted by Precious.

"You can travel back in time?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes but only in certain circumstances. Why don't we try working on this couple so they have an even better Valentine's Day?" Coop asked as they turned back to the couple before them.

"What do you do?" Precious asked.

"You simply speak into their ears. Do not tell them how to love the person, but how to realize their is a chance of love for the person." Coop spoke softly. He leaned down into the woman's ear and spoke again, "Mary, you are an extraordinary girl. Nicholas loves that you can be so open minded and that you have multiple things in common. Perhaps you should share with him a bit more about yourself. Your strong friendship may become something more if you open your heart."

Precious felt a wee bit confused as she watched her father move to Nicholas's ear and whisper once more. Suddenly there was a glow and Coop was once more affected by Precious's powers. He looked around before speaking in the man's ear.

"I forgot what I was going to say." Coop said.

Suddenly Nicholas spoke, "I forgot what I was going to say. Wow, isn't it amazing how confused you can suddenly feel?" he asked Mary. Mary looked up from her salad as though he'd interrupted her.

"Actually, I forgot what I was going on about as well. How weird is that?" she asked.

"Oh dear." Precious said as she pulled her hand to her mouth in awe when Coop stared her down. "My powers are acting up again, it's only because I'm a bit confused as to how they know what to say after you're done."

"You've really got to get a control over that power of yours. You don't feel others emotions like regular empathy, you channel your emotions into others. Certainly there is a way to control that." Coop stated.

Nicholas and Mary smiled and giggled a bit.

"Oh, well I guess that's just one more thing we have in common isn't it?" Nicholas asked.

"I guess it certainly is." Mary replied.

The two recited a "Happy Valentine's Day" to each other as Precious smiled nervously at her father. He smiled back at her.

"Come on, why don't we test out your powers elsewhere?"

Together the two vanished on the spot.

[xxx

The demon, Rager, was determined to get his hands on that beloved ring Coop wore. He wanted it so badly that he hardly knew how to get it. With the powers of a cupid, he could slowly reverse the effects and bring about hate. After all, he was a demon of hate and it would be his duty to capture the ring and transform it. Later that afternoon, he watched as Coop and his daughter appeared once again at a quaint little restaurant named Quake.

"Now's my chance." he laughed.

[xxx

Precious and Coop headed towards another table of an even younger couple who'd obviously just met and were enjoying a cup of coffee.

"What is it with people and restaurants on Valentine's day?" she asked.

"It's simply where people like to go for a date. There is nothing wrong with a bit of elegance." Coop replied. "Now look at this couple. Why don't we try using your new power to bring a bit of romance into their life."

"How do you know one of them doesn't already have someone?" she asked.

"I can sense it, it's all part of being a cupid as I'm sure you'll learn soon enough. Now I want you to try thinking about love and happiness, or at least romance. Then transfer your feelings forward to the two." Coop explained.

Precious closed her eyes and slowly began to think about such happiness. The endless joy that she was going with Trent Meyers to the dance in a few hours time, the happiness of having a friend she could hang out with, and the happiness she always felt now that she had magical powers. Suddenly there was a glow in the room and she could sense it although her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and spotted the entire restaurant was full of loving couples. Every couple sitting at a table was kissing, workers were smiling extremely, and Coop was on the floor in pain!

Precious leaned down to spot what was going on as she spotted a tall hunched man, Rager. Rager held up his gruesome hand as he slipped the ring off of her fathers finger and cackled. "Who the hell are you?!" she exclaimed, "Get away from my father."

"That's quite a power you're packing there, girl. I hope to gain it very soon." Rager said as he pulled his other hand out from Coop's back. "The power of hate and its effects on people is astounding. You could nearly kill a cupid with so much hate in your soul."

Precious looked around as Rager waved his hand at her but she grabbed Coop and they teleported away in a hurry. Rager looked around at the cafe, still stuck in extreme love mode. He smiled and lifted the cupid ring around his finger so the entire room turned an eerie green.

"This should be fun." he said as he began to spread hate among the love.

[xxx

It was nearly seven when Precious and Coop teleported into the living room at the condo. She had tried so hard to get them home safely but had stopped three times along the way to catch a breath. For many reasons, she found that her powers were weakening as her emotions grew stronger. She was no longer excited for anything, but sensed great hate. Perhaps her cupidic instincts were telling her that even her fathers charges were at risk.

Penelope rushed into the room. "What's going on, Precious? What happened to dad?" she asked frightened.

"A demon of hate just attacked us. He stole dad's ring and now it's affecting both of us." Precious cried.

"What can I do? I mean, how do we go about finding this demon?" Penelope asked more questions.

"I don't know. We have to get that ring back and restore love. I'm sure dad can do it instantly if only he had the ring." Precious said.

"What should I do then? Should I cast a spell to find it then?" Penelope asked. Suddenly she fell to the floor in a dream state.

DREAM:

Penelope saw both Precious and her father lying motionless on the ground. Rager smiled as he looked above them in the alleyway behind Quake. Penelope slowly realized that she was dreaming before she spotted the ring on Rager's right index finger. Suddenly there was a glow as though Rager had instantly exploded and the ring fell the floor.

END OF DREAM

Penelope awoke and looked at her father who was breathing deeply.

"What... did... you see?" he asked. Precious's eyes grew wide as well.

"I saw the both of you, dead before me. Then that demon with the ring was blown to pieces." Penelope said.

"Blown to pieces? What happens to the ring?" Precious asked as she held her father up, who's breathing had calmed. Precious slowly winced in pain and doubled over.

"What is going on with her?" Penelope asked.

"I think she's feeling the effects of hate. Your true empathic power must be coming in, allowing you to feel the emotion of others." Coop explained.

"Those people infected with hate, are miles away. How can I possibly be feeling them over here?" she asked.

"Precious, you're linked to them in a way. You're the one who brought about great love in all of them which means you must have been tapping into your cupid side more than your witch side." Coop replied.

"I just want the pain to go away." she said.

"It will, as soon... as we get... the ring back." Coop said. He slowly stood up and helped Precious up. It was nearing seven thirty.

"Well, I see why you're late to the dance now." Penelope said.

"That's it! This is the whole reason I'm going to be late for the dance." Precious spoke, getting angry. "A stupid demon of hate is not going to ruin my first date with Trent Meyers." Precious said as they started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked.

"We should get back to Quake. We have to... get that... ring back before ... any more damage can be done." Precious stated.

"Don't be... silly, Precious. You're feeling so much pain because of the reverse effect on powers you started, that going back there now may kill the both of us." Coop said.

"I'm going to pretend I understand what kind of bond this is between us right now. However I'm not going to sit around here and think up a plan. We're better off acting fast." Precious said.

"Well then I'm going with you." Coop said as he grabbed her arm.

"Me too." Penelope said as the three of them teleported away.

[xxx

Precious, Coop, and Penelope appeared in the alleyway behind Quake. Everything looked exactly like the glimpse in Penelope's dream vision. Suddenly Rager appeared out of thin air and held up Coop's ring before him and Precious.

"I knew you'd come. The ring sensed you coming ever nearer." he smirked. He sent the two flying to the floor as Penelope hid behind a dumpster. She wanted to watch before making any attempts to save them, in case he really did explode.

"The only thing I don't understand though, is why you came back if the hate I'm causing is hurting you so badly. Can it be that the daughter of Coop is finally tapping into her cupid abilities? You certainly forgot to tell her one more important thing about being a cupid." Rager said.

"And what's that?" Coop snarled.

"A cupids ring grants power to it's bearer only for as long as they choose to use it. Surely you have not forgotten that ring power grows stronger with human power. Seeing as I'm a very powerful demon of hate, I managed to command an effect upon your daughter as well. Two cupids will die tonight then I suppose." he said as he rubbed the ring a bit more.

It was too late, Coop had slowly passed out and Precious lay motionless as well. Penelope watched as her vision had slowly formed into reality. Out of the corner of Penelope's eyes, she saw Precious open her eyes. Suddenly Precious was feeling many emotions of love and happiness. She was feeling her own anger build up inside herself until she couldn't contain it anymore. She knew she needed control over her powers and she was not going to give up so easily. She channeled every possible hint of anger and happiness and channeled it at Rager. Rager glowed and began to writhe. He screamed as two prying emotions tried to stray from his heart and then he exploded.

Coop's ring fell to the floor and Precious instantly threw it onto her fathers ring finger. He awoke, weak and pale as though he really had left the world of the living.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I took care of the demon." Precious said.

"You kicked ass." Penelope stated, coming out from her hiding place.

"How did you... I mean..." Coop was still confused.

"Dad, I need to talk to you for a bit." Precious said as she pulled him away from Penelope's listening ears. She sighed and began to talk softly and slowly. "I know you wanted to help me get my powers under control today, and it didn't go so well. I mean, instead of trying to use it to help out, all I did was gain more power."

"You didn't gain more power, Precious. You've had this power inside you all along, only now are you unleashing it. It's all part of who you are as a Cupidic witch." Coop said.

"Well, I think that I'm going to learn to control my powers in my own way. We didn't get so far today trying this training out did we?" she asked.

"You're right, we didn't get too far today. Precious, sweetie, I want you to remember that I'm always going to be here for you. In order to ensure your safety, I will be talking with the elders about what to do for you for the time being. So much power can not go around untamed." Coop said.

"I understand. Thank you for trying to help me dad. Happy Valentine's day." Precious said as she hugged her father.

The day had felt like one huge blur. Precious couldn't remember where it had all led to, but she knew what she wanted now. A day that was meant to help control her new powers, had only made it tougher for her. Precious knew there was no turning back from her cupid side now. Her father had somehow opened that gateway of her life in which she soon knew she'd become a great cupidic witch. However, she wanted to practice magic on her own terms, not her fathers. The day had made no sense at all and she was tired, but found herself rushing to get home quickly. The dance was about to begin.

[xxx

Trent stood at the entrance to the dance waiting in the cool night air. It was five minutes past eight. Where was Precious? Was it possible that he had scared her off? Or made her nervous? So many questions ran through his head as he waited.

Behind a tree, just beyond Trent, a heart glow formed and Precious appeared wearing a flowing red skirt with a white jacket to cover up. Her hair was straightened, like it had been all day and she smiled as she headed towards him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi. I didn't think you were coming." Trent smiled nervously.

Precious smiled and kept her emotions to herself this time. She wasn't going to lose control of her powers for the millionth time today, not when things had just got better.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had something to take care of." she said as he took her hand in his.

"Would you like to be my valentine tonight?" he asked.

"I would love to." Precious said.

Things were too good to be true. The two walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the dance as the moonlight shined high above them and someone watched in the shadows.

[xxx

Penelope dozed off that night before any of her college work had been started on. She slowly drifted and realized she'd better go to bed. Five minutes later, she'd cleared everything from her bed and shut off the light for a good nights sleep.

Dream:

She started down a long corridor. She dreamed she was heading up a long grand staircase until she reached two large golden doors. She took the handle with her dream hand and opened it. The empty ballroom was enormous and she found herself wearing a long blue gown. Someone was coming in the distance, drawing closer into the light. The man stepped into the light, his eyes twinkling as he pushed his dark hair back and smiled.

"Is this only but a dream?" she asked the man.

"Yes, Penelope. Welcome to the Ballroom, my name is Brantley." the young man said as he slowly led her in and closed the golden door.

Penelope continued to dream into her pillows, she had a feeling she'd be dreaming more often from now on.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. ****J**


	6. Six: Cousins and The Dozen

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.06: Cousins and The Dozen**

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

Presto Pier lit up extremely bright for the cold night in San Francisco. Piper Halliwell had reached yet another birthday. She had recieved several gifts and the party was a hit, even for the customers. Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris sat at one table with Piper and Leo who watched as she happily blew out the candles on her cake.

Precious sat in a corresponding booth with Penelope and Peyton who were in conversation with Laura and Loraine. Laura and Lorraine were twins, they had a distinct likeness and they were just as beautiful as their mother. Long brown hair, beautiful eyes, and of slender size. Paige Matthews, wrapped up in her small green shawl, smiled fakely as she sipped another glass of champagne.

Henry Jr. was conversing with Wyatt and Chris as he leaned over the bar area to whisper with them. He was as sturdy as the two of them, his short curly brown hair combed back and he had a nice smile that usually charmed the girls. However there was still a small feel of pretending between him and his sisters.

"Why do the Mitchell's look so glum?" Precious whispered in Penelope's ear.

"We don't really talk about it, remember last year?" Penelope asked.

The day after Piper's birthday last year had brought about times of tragedy for the Mitchells, and things were hardly the same since. Precious smiled and stood up.

"Oh, I didn't realize that was already tomorrow. Now I feel bad for acting like I have such the perfect life." Precious said.

Precious did indeed have a good life at the moment. She had learned to control her empathy powers a bit, but she had also managed to tell her dad she was ready to juggle her responsibilities in her own way. She had also managed to go to the Valentine dance with Trent, but not before a demon interrupted her day and made her late. Thank god, she had solved that problem and been there, or she'd never had been going out with the guy of her dreams. Trent Meyers had asked her out, and they had spent several days afterwards talking at school, but lately Trent was out of town with his family.

[xxx

As goodbyes were said, Precious and Penelope were heading home early. They stood in the parking lot saying goodbye to Laura, Lorraine, and Henry Jr. There was something about the cold night air that made Precious suspect awkwardness.

"Well, I had fun tonight." Penelope said.

"Me too." Lorraine replied.

"Laura, are you okay?" Precious asked, although she knew what Laura might be thinking of.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just kind've thinking to myself earlier. What if we joined you in the heavens tomorrow?" Laura replied, shrugging her shoulders and pulling her sweater tighter around her body.

Precious had completely forgotten that she had another task ahead of her in the morning. Her father, Coop, was taking her to the Heavens for a meeting with twelve Eros. Eros were the leaders of Cupids, nearly declared as love gods and they had very specific reasons for meeting tomorrow. Coop had decided it would be nice for Precious to attend, for she was the first cupidic witch to be born, and they had asked her to attend.

Back to Laura's question, Precious didn't really know how to respond. She simply shrugged herself and looked at her cousins.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." she said.

"Isn't their an age limit on going up there?" Penelope asked.

"No, Wyatt and Chris got to go up there when they were infants." Henry Jr. replied.

"Oh, well what are you going to do if you can't access the Heavens? I mean what if they won't let you?" Penelope asked another question.

"They'll let us in, I'm sure there are plenty of ways to access the place with our powers. Besides, I think we've earned it. It's been a year." Laura said.

"You're right." Penelope said, "I'm sorry for having doubts about it. After all, it's not like I'm going. I just want to go home and dream." Penelope smiled.

"Penelope, what have you been dreaming about lately?" Precious asked.

"Yeah, anything about the future?" Henry Jr. asked.

"No, but I've been dreaming about this guy named Brantley. He's so cute and he accepts me for who I am." Penelope said, sighing and smiling. She looked at everyone who stared awkwardly at her.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night." Penelope said as she pulled Precious along.

"We'll see you at seven in the morning tomorrow. We'll just stop by the condo." Laura said.

[xxx

Seven o' clock came quickly the next morning as Precious finished curling her hair back. She wanted to look presentable if she was meeting with twelve cupid lords. Penelope was still asleep when she walked past her door, wondering whether or not she was with imaginary Brantley once more.

Coop sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper like the typical father figure when Phoebe walked in with a cinnamon roll. She sliced it in two and gave one half to Precious who sat down beside her father.

"Good morning." Precious said.

"Good morning, Precious, how are you feeling?" Coop asked.

"Eat up, I don't want your stomach growling later. Their not really up for eating in the heavens." Phoebe joked.

"I'm a little bit nervous, I've never been to the Heavens before." Precious said.

"Word of warning, there is a lot of mist up there." Phoebe replied.

"There is not a lot of mist up there anymore, honey." Coop said. He sipped his coffee once more and flipped a page. "The mist has generally dissolved as the Heavens have evolved."

"Oh, well I wouldn't know exactly. I haven't been to the heavens in many years." Phoebe said as she took a bite from her cinnamon roll.

"Oh, Dad, I forgot to tell you but the Mitchell's are traveling with us." Precious said.

There was a moment of awkward silence and Coop looked up, then set down his coffee mug. "They most certainly are not."

"Why?" Precious asked.

"Precious, you have been asked to attend a meeting. They have no reason to be going up there. Most definitely without permission." Coop responded.

For a moment Precious couldn't see the reasoning of her father. There was a very good reason for the Mitchell children to travel to the Heavens. After all, it was the one year anniversary of a tragic event and they had managed to do alot of good as whitelighters and witches in the past year.

"You know why they want to go up there. It's been one year today." Precious said.

Phoebe nearly dropped her cinnamon roll and Coop gently set down his newspaper, realizing something he'd forgotten.

"It's been one year today? I nearly forgot." he said in a calm voice, almost a whisper.

"Laura suggested they be allowed to go, sort of like the Elders owe it to them."

"Laura may think the Elders owe it to them, but the Elders have no control over cases like that. The Elders may grant them permission, but there is no telling." Coop said.

Suddenly there was a glow in the room as blue orbs appeared and Henry Jr. stood between Laura and Lorraine. Henry Jr. had on a navy blue sweater with blue jeans, and the twins wore white blouses with navy blue skirts. They were very identical and had perfect attire that Precious could hardly tell the twins apart. At least she knew, Lorraine had green eyes.

"Good morning." Phoebe said.

"Morning, sorry for intruding. I'm sure Precious told you we were coming." Laura said.

"As a matter of fact, she did. What I really want to know is if you're ready to handle what you're about to do." Coop said.

"Coop!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"All I'm saying is that it's not so simple to visit a lost one in the Heavens. There are rules and consequences. Let alone the fact that it may just bring back some heartache." Coop said. "I'm not trying to let you guys down, and perhaps when Precious is in her meeting, I can help you three contact him."

"Thank you, Uncle Coop." Henry Jr. and the twins replied one after the other.

Coop nodded and stood up, hugging Phoebe and placing a kiss on her lips, he turned to the others. "We should be going."

[xxx

[DREAM

Penelope walked down a nicely lit ballroom. She wore a flowing light blue ballgown and her hair was nicely curled into a bun. Crystal earrings hung from her earlobes, sparkling on every shiny surface. Her shoes were not crystal, like a cinderella fairy-tale, but they were made of white leather into heels.

"Brantley, where are you?" she asked. She longed for him, even though she'd only known him in her dreams for a few nights now.

"Penelope Halliwell, my love." Brantley replied as he crossed the other end of the ballroom and locked eyes with her. His brown hair combed back and wearing a fine tuxedo of black was enough to make Penelope desire him. His sparkling blue eyes bounced off her lovely wardrobe as he locked arms with her and they began to waltz.

"This is one romantic dream." she said.

He smiled, "If only dreams could be reality."

Penelope couldn't believe that she'd found a guy she could live with in her dreams but couldn't find one in reality. How was this so? Was it perhaps that she spent so much time focusing on magic stones and crystals that she had gone away from her college life? Brantley was a pigment of her imagination, there was no way she could ever have a relationship with him.

"I hope I never have to wake up..." Penelope tried to say.

Before she could notice that Brantley had smiled widely, eyes bulging, and dragging her towards a table, Penelope awoke.

[END OF DREAM

"Penelope sweetie, time to get up. You've got class this morning." Phoebe stated, poking her head in the bedroom door.

"Thank, Mom, I'm getting up now." Penelope said.

[xxx

The misty white of the Heavens came into view as two tall white doors opened. Instantly, two rows of six men and six women headed down the walkway. They were all nicely robed in different shades of pink and red as they headed up a stairway to another level of the Heavens.

Precious and Coop watched them, Henry Jr. and the Twins stood behind.

"Are those the Cupid lords?" Lorraine asked.

"They're called Eros." Henry Jr. replied meekly.

"They seem so powerful." Laura said.

"Wow, there's even girl cupids." Precious said.

"Yes, quietly, walk this way." Coop said as they slowly followed them up the stairs.

Laura and Lorraine stopped Henry Jr. as Coop and Precious went on. The three stood together in the empty area of the Heavens.

"What are we doing?" asked Henry Jr. crossing his arms.

"I don't think Uncle Coop should help us. Don't we want to do this on our own?" Lorraine asked.

"Yes." Laura said.

"Okay, so perhaps it's time we used a bit of our powers to see him." Lorraine said.

"Good idea, why don't you to use your powers to bring him to us?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Great, make us do all the work." joked Laura as the twins put their hands together. "Lorraine, are you focusing?"

"Yes, why don't you start talking?" Lorraine asked. She closed her eyes and began muttering to herself. "I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I conjure thee..."

Laura soon muttered to herself as well, "Spirits, move us through this place of souls... Spirits, bring to us the one we seek... Spirits we commune with thee..."

Suddenly there was a moment of silence as the wind died and the mist settled. Orbs appeared around the Mitchell children and a man appeared. The twins power had indeed worked. Laura, who could communicate with the spirit realm had linked with Lorraines power to conjure. Conjuring had started for Lorraine on the same day as Laura's powers had arrived when they were sixteen. Both twins, now eighteen and their brother nineteen, were really good at using their powers together. Lorraine could conjure objects and people whenever she linked with her sister, for it was all part of being twins. Henry Jr. had adapted to the same powers of his mother, Paige Matthews Mitchell who had orbing and orbing telekinesis.

[xxx

Precious and Coop entered a large banquet hall. There was a long white table with thirteen chairs around it. Coop sat Precious down in the thirteenth chair at the very end of the table as six women patterned between six men and sat down. Three of each, on each side of the table were each looking at Precious with wide eyes and smiles. The women's names were Leena, Hope, Faith, Terrence, Sparkle, and Elle. The men's names were Nigel, Cornelius, Raymond, Frederick, Theodore, and Peterson. Each of them had their names on their robes and they sat down, conjuring glasses of wine around them. Precious had a cup of some flavored juice as she pulled her seat closer to the table and sat nervously.

"Coop, please leave us for the time being. Trust that your daughter will be safe with us." Cornelius spoke.

"Of course, Sir." Coop responded as he exited the golden doors immediately.

The room grew silent once more as Precious gulped. Cornelius turned back to her and smiled.

"Hello, Precious. My name is Cornelius. I am the chief of all male Eros' and I welcome you today." Cornelius nodded.

"And my name is Faith, the chief of Female Eros'. I too welcome you to our council today." Faith repeated in Cornelius's words, her voice as sweet as a squeaky mouse.

"Do you know why we have asked you to attend?" asked Cornelius.

"No." Precious said.

"Are you aware that you are the first cupid to be born a cupid and a witch? You're a..." Faith tried to say.

"Cupidic Witch?" Precious said.

"Of course you are. Now it is time we tell you what you're meant for." Cornelius responded.

[xxx

And now, as the Mitchell children stood before the ghostly man that appeared before them, they suddenly felt exactly as they had three-hundred and sixty-five days ago. The ghost was none other than their father, Henry Mitchell Sr. The perfect father of the three children who had been horribly killed in a car accident one year ago. When the police had arrived, they had pulled Paige to safety, but Henry had already been lost, and Paige couldn't heal the dead. It had been a year full of depression and everyone had taken it so hard. Henry Sr. pulled his children into a large group hug that was so tight, they could hardly breathe.

"Children, what brings you here?" he asked. He was tall and lean with his clean shaved face and soft eyes. He wore a grey shirt and white pants and had his arms outstretched before him.

"We wanted to see you. Dad, I can't believe you're really here again." Lorraine replied.

"You're all growing up so fast. You know, it's been a year today." Henry Sr. said.

None of the Mitchell children knew what to say. They hardly knew what they could say to their father. They had spent an entire year wishing they could speak with him one more time and now was their chance, yet they found themselves speechless.

"Damn it, this isn't fair!" Lorraine exclaimed. Tears welled in her eyes as she rested on her fathers shoulder. "Why'd they have to keep us from you? Why?!"

Before Lorraine could stop herself, there was another orb in the room and Paige appeared before them.

"Girls! Henry Jr. I can't believe this! I thought you three were headed to Magic School for the day!" Paige yelled, furiously.

"Mother, how did you know we were up here?" Henry Jr. asked.

"I knew you'd come here one day. I hoped you'd never have to find out this way though." Paige said as she walked closer and hugged Henry Sr. herself.

"Find out what? Mom?" Laura asked.

[xxx

"I have reason to believe that you shared a certain bond with your father the other night." Faith said.

"Yes, but I didn't understand what was going on." Precious stated.

"Well, I think it was that you connected to your father through your cupid instincts. You must understand that these powers you possess are of vital importance to helping love do it's work." Cornelius said.

"And because you have shared this special bond with your father, you have proved that you are beginning to develop and control powers a cupid first recieves. For that, we believe you are a quick learner and that these special abilities and bonds, may make you destined for greatness." Faith said.

Precious listened intently as Cornelius and Faith spoke calmly.

"For thousands of years, Cupids have worked for their Eros leader to ensure that couples and love are up to par. We have reason to believe there is a terrible threat coming." Cornelius said with concern.

"A threat that may prove to be dangerous to cupids in the near future. Not too long ago we had that raid of Hate demons on our tails, destroying our cupids. Only few have been so fortunate in rescuing them. Sparkle and Nigel, you two were the only ones we could count on at that time. Those of you who tried, we thank you." Faith spoke.

"And now it is time that we recruit new members of our team." Cornelius said. All eyes turned to Precious who simply gulped again and took a drink of her juice.

"You mean, me? I'm becoming an Eros?" Precious asked.

"No, silly girl. You're much too young to become an Eros." Peterson replied shaking his head.

The others chuckled as a girl Eros stood up. Her name was Elle and she had long flowing red hair. She turned to Precious and opened her hands to hand Precious something she'd already seen before. It was a ring unlike any others, a cupid's ring.

"A cupid ring? I'm becoming a cupid?" Precious asked.

"Well, you are already a cupid in our eyes. You are a Cupidic witch as you say and it's time you started acting like one. This ring will grant you stronger power as you develop your powers." Cornelius said as Precious admired the ring in her hands. It was made of nice silver and engraved on it was her name. Precious Halliwell. shined between two maroon hearts as she slowly slipped it onto her finger.

"This is the reason you were summoned here today, Precious. You are officially, the first Cupidic witch." Faith shouted as all twelve Eros applauded.

Soon the council would be off to judge their other cupids, analyze who to recruit, and perhaps reveal more information about the mysterious threat they were expecting. Precious was afraid she'd soon know what that threat was, for evil always had a way of finding her, now that she was charmed. Precious was dismissed from the meeting after talking with each of the Eros, certainly having a good time as she was very lucky to attend the meeting. Now she wondered what would come now that she was officially a Cupidic Witch. Who knew what she'd encounter, and who knew what kind of power she'd possess with her new cupid ring. There was also another thing bugging her about the ring. If the rings powers worked based on control over her regular powers, how was she ever going to control the ring, if she couldn't control herself? It was a question worth searching up an answer for.

[xxx

"One year ago, when the accident occurred, I watched your father leave this world." Paige said. She was trying her best to explain to her children of her calm reactions to seeing her husband pass away precisely a year ago. They couldn't believe she was so calm in seeing him and that it had come of no surprise.

"That doesn't explain why you're so calm right now. You're normally the one to freak in this kind of situation." Henry Jr. said straightening up and loosening the top button on his sweater.

"Well, the truth is that I've been coming up here to visit your father since the night he died." Paige replied.

There was an awkward silence as each of the Mitchell children stared angrily at their mother and father.

"You what?!" they each exclaimed.

"Like I said, I hoped you wouldn't have to find out this way. You see there are certain rules to visiting a spirit in the heavens." Paige said.

"And what have you done? Broken the sacred rules mother?" Laura asked angrily.

"Obviously you couldn't bother to tell us. Mom, you knew how many nights I cried myself to sleep. You know exactly how many days Laura practiced her powers by trying to summon dad. I cannot believe this!" Lorraine cried.

"Girls, please. I'm..." Paige tried to say.

"Don't you dare... try... to apologize! Mother, how could you?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Oh, honey, not you too." Paige said as Henry Sr. stepped up to defend her.

"Kids, don't be so hard on your mother. She's had to make some great sacrifices in the past." Henry Sr. said with a soft tone in his voice. "It hasn't been easy ignoring your pleas for me over the past year. It most certainly hasn't been easy."

"Wait a minute, you heard me but you didn't come?" Laura asked, rolling her eyes as she pushed back tears. She turned to a crying Lorraine and hugged her. "I just want to go home."

"Well, that's precisely what we'll have to do. The elders know you're up here and although they aren't pleased with your actions, they have decided to let it slide seeing as it's been a year." Paige said.

"I don't care what the Elders do to us. I thought I was going to be happy coming up here to see our father, but it was just a huge disaster." Laura said.

"God forbid we want to see our father for five damn minutes!" Henry Jr. said. "I think after all the assignments we've taken on as whitelighters since the accident should at least have earned us that." he said.

"Look, when your father died, the Elders tried to forbid me from seeing your father as well." Paige explained to her children, "You see, it isn't meant to see a spirit shortly after death or one can never truly move on. When I threatened to give up my whitelighter duties, the Elders told me and only me, that I would be able to visit him when I wanted to. The only thing I wish they had compromised with was allowing me to tell you and letting you see him. It certainly hasn't been easy on any of us and I can see that this has hurt you three. I'm deeply and truly sorry."

Paige began to tear as the twins glared at each other and then at Henry Jr. They all felt a bit sorry and they headed towards their parents, hugging them tightly. Henry Sr. leaned in and wrapped his solid arms around his family. Things certainly hadn't been easy and perhaps it had been a mistake to come to the heavens without permission. After all, the Mitchell children had seen their father for longer than five minutes, and they knew that things were going to be a bit easier now that they knew he was okay. Obviously he was okay, but it just seemed so official that lives would have to move on. Clouds rose above them as Coop and Precious slowly descended the stairs in the distance.

[xxx

Penelope sat in her college class trying hard not to fall asleep. It was too late however, for she'd once again entered that dream realm

DREAM:

Penelope was wearing a beautiful gown of Emerald Green as she moved along the ballroom. She wondered where else the dream world could lead if she had only had the chance to leave the ballroom. She knew she must be in a giant fortress, but where that was, she may never know. Brantley traveled towards her, looking the same all the time as he quickly pulled her into a waltz. Before he leaned down to kiss her, she said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I feel like I could stay here for..." she tried to say before instantly vanishing.

END OF DREAM

Penelope was awaken by her professor. Class had already ended five minutes earlier.

[xxx

Precious entered the halls of school the following day with her friend Erika. Erika was smiling widely as she admired the new ring on her finger.

"Where'd you get that from?" she asked.

"Oh, I got it from my father." Precious lied. She still didn't know how she could tell Erika she had powers but knew soon enough she'd have to. After all, they were each others only friend. Trent Meyers approached Precious and greeted her.

"Hey, Precious. How was your weekend?" he asked.

"It was excellent. How was yours?" she asked him. "Did you have fun on your vacation?"

"Loads of fun. Hey, Erika." Trent said, smiling as he walked side by side with Precious and grabbed her hand.

"So, I've been thinking. Would you fancy another date with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

Precious smiled, completely forgetting that she had promised Erika they would hang out at the promenade. "Sure, I had plans with Erika but it wasn't anything too special. I'm sure we can reschedule." she said in an assuring manner towards Erika. Erika looked a bit angry and upset but simply nodded.

"Of course we can. Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." Erika said as she slammed the girls bathroom door open beside her and entered at a quick pace.

Precious had the feeling she'd just made her only friend mad, perhaps it wasn't only time to start juggling power, but it was time to start juggling the people in her life. She had many things on her mind and she only hoped that her relationship with Trent wasn't going to put an end to her friendship with Erika. However, she wanted nothing to do with solving that problem just yet. All she wanted was to be happy, so she set off down the hall with Trent, the new love of her life.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. ****J**


	7. Seven: Fight Letter

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.07: Fight Letter**

**Story by: Brando**

**Written by: Brando**

Monday started out nice and slow, Erika waited at the entrance to the condo's where Precious would meet her to go to school. However as the cars passed and the amount of free time grew shorter, Erika had already been late. When she had arrived in first hour, Precious was already sitting in the back with her notebook propped open.

"Where have you been, Precious?" she asked angrily as she threw her books onto her desk and sat down.

Precious turned and dropped her pen, noticing that Erika was extremely angry with her, and not just for skipping their morning walk to school. Throughout the past week, Precious had gone with Trent to hang out at the park, or go to a movie, and not once had Erika been invited. Erika, after all, was a new student and she hardly knew anyone but Precious. Precious lived in the same housing complex as her and she was her only true best friend, but things were beginning to change.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Trent was picking me up this morning. You didn't wait for me too long did you?" Precious asked. It was a given fact that Precious had forgotten to tell Erika, as she had been busy working on weekend projects and going through long talks with her father about being a cupidic witch. The ring in which Precious had obtained from the twelve Eros lords now rested on her ring finger. It was a small silver ring with tiny pink jewel hearts embedded throughout its exterior. On the interior, there was a murky pink glow as though pink smoke was flurrying past. Precious had worn it everyday since receiving it and wondering if there would ever be a day she'd learn to use her powers through it.

"What does it look like to you? I was late to school today because I was waiting for you. I had nothing to do all weekend because I wanted to hang out with you, and I have no friends, because I'm too busy trying to be friends with you!" Erika yelled. She rose a bit from her seat as though she wanted to throw something but she spotted odd looks from their classmates and sat back in her chair.

Precious turned slightly and felt the anger rising from inside her. _Oh no..._ she thought to herself. Erika's anger was certainly about to explode from herself and she knew that pretty soon the entire classroom was going to become angry. Precious shook her head and suddenly she shouted out at Erika.

"I'm sorry that I have a life and you don't!" she roared as the class continued to look.

The teacher, Mr. Greenhorn was in the hall talking with a member of the school staff about a recent event before the lessons would begin. There was an instant glow as Precious looked down and spotted that her cupid ring was glowing. Each of the tiny pink jewels had begun to glow and they emitted a strange light around the room. The other students began to turn on each other, or rave on about why they were angry. Sarah was angry with her boyfriend for buying her the wrong flowers on valentines day, which had passed two weeks ago, and Jennifer was angry with her father for grounding her all weekend. Many stupid arguments were breaking out between the boys as well. Chris was angry with his soccer coach for kicking him off the team at the last minute, and Brian was angry with Sarah because he swore she had said she liked sunflowers.

"Damn it," Precious said as she glanced at Erika through her peripheral vision. Erika was not looking at her this time, but at everyone else in the class.

"See, even our classmates think it's okay to get angry with each other because we're angry with each other. How did this happen?" Erika asked. Precious did not answer, and when Mr. Greenhorn came in the room, everyone fell silent and class began.

[xxx

DREAM

The glossy golden floor reflected her appearance as the sunset in the horizon shined through the long sixteen feet windows. A golden chandelier with approximately seventy candles lit the room perfectly and there was nobody in it except for Penelope. Penelope wore her long maroon gown this time, with the gold 'P' engraved on the left hand side. She wore long maroon gloves that ran from the tip of her elbow to the end of her wrist and wrapped between her thumb where it connected to the layer of gold silk under the maroon of the dress. The large white doors opened at the far end of the ballroom and Brantley walked in. He wore a maroon button up shirt to match Penelope's and had black dress pants tucked over his shirt. His dark hair was combed down over his face slightly and this was beginning to turn Penelope on. She started towards him and wrapped her arms around him, his smile as welcoming as ever.

"I've missed you." she said.

"As I have you, Penelope. It seems much too long since we've had a dance." Brantley said as he pulled her into the dance of a lifetime. There was no music, but the soft sound as though they were moving in a dream state. After all, Penelope knew she'd be waking up soon, because this was always how her dreams ended.

"Penelope, I have to tell you something." Brantley said. His voice made him sound nervous and he was shaking slightly.

"Oh my, Brantley, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Penelope asked suddenly alarmed.

"I don't have much time to get the message through but..." suddenly Brantley was interrupted as the chandelier above them turned into a large transparent bubble of bright yellow and engulfed Penelope. Soon she was leaving the dream world and entering back into reality.

END OF DREAM

Penelope was jolted awake by Peyton. Peyton's long brown hair was tied back in a bun and held in place with chopsticks as she rested her shiny purple nails on Penelope's shoulders.

"Hey, Penelope, are you alright?" Peyton asked straightening out her fuchsia Japanese top.

"I'm fine, Peyton. Why did you wake me up right before Brantley could tell me something?" she asked.

"I heard you muttering really bad and you began to kind of, well you know, develop an outer bubble." Peyton said.

"An outer bubble?" Penelope asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, it was strange, the bubble was clear and shining like a dozen spotlights were staring it down. I had to shake you to get you to wake." Peyton said. "What have you been dreaming about anyways?"

"How's the wedding planning going?" she asked.

"Oh nice change of subject." Peyton said quickly and sarcastically as she asked again. "No really, what have you been dreaming about lately?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you'd just laugh." Penelope said.

"Penelope, I'm listening." Peyton said reassuringly, letting Penelope know she wasn't going to laugh about it.

Penelope hesitated for a bit and then spoke. "Well I'm not exactly sure what my dreams mean just yet but lately I've been in this ballroom type of place. I'm always wearing these fancy gowns and I'm always dancing the night away with a guy named Brantley. He's so dreamy, but he never really talks unless I begin a conversation."

"Wow, that is some kind of dreaming you've got going on there." Peyton said, as promised before, she was not laughing. "So how long have you been having these dreams?"

"Far too long that I've lost count how long. All I know is I'm hardly resting when I do sleep, and he just recently came back to my dreams." Penelope replied. "It makes me want to sleep again, as though I must see him at this very moment."

She looked up and wondered why he couldn't be real, much more realistic than he was in her dreams.

[xxx

Precious slammed the door behind her as she walked into the empty living room of the condo. Erika was driving her insane and she didn't know how to handle it. She had been friendless for quite some time and was still getting used to fighting with the one friend she'd grown to like. Trent had after-school practice so she was going to work on some homework. It seemed that school was beginning to become a drag lately as well and she just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to spend more time with Trent, and Erika as well. She wanted to be free of school and just worry about her cupid duties which her father was still pressuring her on. Just because she had a ring full of abilities, did not mean she needed to be fighting demons every day or helping match up a couple.

_Why am I so irritated? I guess I'm just tired of this all. I need things back in order, like they should be. _Precious thought to herself. After all, she had always loved hanging out with Erika before she'd dated Trent. She'd also found it fun, if not nerve wrecking, to battle evil and learn more about where her power was going to take her in the coming years.

She watched as Peyton and Penelope sat in Penelope's room talking and she glanced but did not speak. Peyton was calling her into the room but all she wanted to do was be alone. Her sisters obviously didn't get the hint, for they walked out of the room and entered the kitchen where Precious now poured a cup of cranberry juice.

"Hey, Sis, what's up?" Peyton asked.

"Not much, you?" Precious asked, never looking away from her cup.

"I'm pretty good. Wow, you look like you've had a bad day." Peyton stated.

"Really, am I that obvious?" Precious asked as she rolled her eyes and took a drink.

Penelope shrugged when Peyton looked at her for the answer.

"Precious, is it school? Trent? Erika?" Penelope asked.

"A little bit of all of them actually. I don't know, I kind of just want to be alone." Precious said as she sat down at the table.

"Well why don't you tell us what's wrong first and maybe we'll leave you alone?" Penelope asked as she and Peyton sat side by side at the table.

Precious sighed and then she twiddled her fingers and spoke, "Well, these past few weeks have all seemed like a blur. I've still been gaining more knowledge and duties by magical forces that I can't even take on yet, Erika's mad at me because I'm ditching her for Trent, and Trent's been so clingy. I feel like I don't have a real relationship going on here, let alone a real friendship with Erika."

Suddenly, the glow of red lights filled the room and a small letter lay on the table in front of the three sisters. They each leaned in, with a silent pause to leave them wondering what would happen next.

"What is that?" Penelope asked.

"It's a letter addressed to Precious." Peyton said.

"What? Really? Let me see." Precious said as she grabbed it and began to open it. She ripped across the stitch and began to tear it off, wondering who could have magically sent it to her.

The minute she released the stitch and pulled back the two sides of the envelope, dark red smoke filled the air. The smoke began to flutter through the condo, knocking over a lamp, a cup full of pens, and put a hole through the couch as it came to a halt. As soon as the smoke dissolved, an overlarge demon stood before the three sisters, looking menacingly down at them with razor sharp claws and teeth.

"Hello ladies. I've been waiting an awfully long time." said the demon, his razor sharp teeth now oozing with demon drool.

Penelope let out a scream as she pulled Peyton and Precious back.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" Peyton asked, almost as if she was trying to sound macho. Precious could sense the fear in both of her sisters, almost overriding her own fear. The only problem was she couldn't tell if it was their fear of the demon, or their fear of the fact that someone had targeted her, their little sister.

"The name's Razorus, now why don't we get down to business?" He chuckled as he inched closer. "I've waited much too long for a special treat like this."

"How long have you waited?" Peyton asked, trying to buy some time, "I mean, how did you get here by a letter? Wouldn't someone have sent you?"

"Oh someone did send me, sweet child. However you don't need to know whom just yet. I've been sent for your little sister." Razorus chuckled again, his sharp black slits, for eyes, now gleaming in the kitchen lights.

"Why were you sent for me?" Precious asked.

Razorus grew silent at last, sucking up the last of his dangling drool and swallowing. "You ask many questions for a witch who's about to be taken from her sisters. I'd start saying goodbye if I were you."

Precious backed away. "I'm not going anywhere, especially not with a demon." she said as she brought her hands up in front of her. If anything she would be ready to teleport her sisters out of harms way. Then she had an idea, if she was going somewhere, she wanted some answers first. "Wait a second, tell me where we're going."

"Precious, you can't be serious." Penelope said as she tightened her grip on Precious's arm.

"Dear, girl, you are not able to know of such things so soon. I promise you'll be safe if you come willingly." he replied.

"No way in hell." Precious said as she quickly channeled the fear of her sisters into Razorus. He cowered back a bit, showing that he had indeed been infected by fear for a split second. Perhaps he was doubting she'd come with him, and that his master would be upset with him when they realized the girl wasn't with him. But who had sent him? Why did they want her? Was it because she was the cupidic witch, the one destined for so much power? This couldn't be true, because she had hardly any control over her powers and was anything but powerful. She had many questions to ask, but she knew she'd never gain the answers.

"Then I'm afraid, my girl, that you will have to come by force." Razorus replied as he stretched out his long razor sharp claws in her direction. "Careful now, things might get a little bit dicey." He laughed as a long razor blade thorn shot from his wrist and flew directly towards Peyton.

Peyton screamed and dodged it as Penelope pulled Precious down behind the couch. Peyton quickly hurried behind them and Razorus sent another few thorns flying. They flew through the air like long black boomerangs and curved behind the couch where they inserted themselves in Penelope's outstretched arm. She screamed in pain as Precious looked up at Razorus.

"Don't try hiding, ladies, I won't have you wasting my time." he said as he crept towards the couch. "It's been thousands of years since I've been free, and I won't have you stopping me, from taking my reward."

He lifted another hand, but this time, Precious was ready. She stood and focused the demon's own anger upon himself. The newly produced thorns flew back at himself but they never reached him, for he had shimmered out in red smoke. There was a long pause before anyone spoke, and the room was filled with Penelope's moans of pain.

"Are you alright?" Peyton asked.

"I'm okay, I just need these taken out of my arm." Penelope replied as she looked at the three black thorns protruding from her forearm. She tried to gently release them from her own arm but nothing happened. Instead, another few thorns began to appear among the three, Penelope screaming even more.

"Penelope! Stop touching them, they've got to be jinxed." Peyton said, as she gently tapped the thorns with her fingers and they slid easily from Penelope's arm. Blood trickled down as Precious went to get some bandages.

There was a knock on the door as Precious passed it and she opened it slowly. Erika stood waiting, she was wearing a blue trench coat and draped her purse over her shoulder. She slightly smiled as she looked at Precious.

"Erika? What are you doing here?" Precious asked, surprised.

"Hi, Precious. I... I wanted to apologize." Erika said.

"Erika..." Precious began to say.

"No, I know you have so much on your plate sometimes and here I am bugging you. I guess I just... well... can I just come in so we can talk about this?" she asked.

Precious welled up, she knew this was a chance to work things out with Erika but it simply wasn't the time. She would blow her magical secret when Erika saw the thorns that Peyton was still trying to take from Penelope's arm. "Erika... now's not really a good time."

Erika paused, then her shoulders dropped. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a family emergency, I... I have to go." Precious replied.

"Oh, okay then. Well I came by to apologize and now I see it was bad timing. I'll just go." Erika said.

Precious couldn't believe it. Here she was, just explaining there had been a family emergency when Erika was acting like a fool. Precious couldn't help but wish that Erika had just stayed mad at her and not shown up. This would have been better than letting her get even angrier at the fact that she was being pushed away after an apology.

"I'm sorry, thank you for the apology, Erika. We'll have to talk about this a bit later." Precious said as she began to close the door, "I have to go."

"Bye." Erika said as she stormed off down the hall.

[xxx

Razorus stooped in a low cave, he was awaiting his master's next orders. Someone stepped out from the shadows and was still illuminated by the candlelight.

"Master, the letter has been opened, but I have failed to bring the girl here." Razorus said.

The man he spoke too, lifted his face into the light. It was Brantley, "I'm not your master, Razorus. We are in the same league here, you and I, for our master has both of us on assignments."

"Who are you?" Razorus asked instantly, ignoring anything else Brantley may have said.

"The name's Brantley, I'm nothing more than an imaginary man, conjured from an evil ritual. Our master has brought both of us together to work on the same threat." Brantley replied.

"So you're after Precious as well?" Razorus asked.

"I'm not after the Cupidic witch, that is far too risky for me. After all, I have no powers. I'm after Penelope, the middle sister." Brantley replied.

"Well she may not be a threat much longer. I believe I've struck her with my thorns, and the girl may not know their secret power." Razorus replied.

Before Razorus could catch another breath, Brantley had him pinned against a cave wall, shouting in his ear.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! Penelope... is my assignment, and I will not let you mess it up!" roared Brantley as Razorus pushed him back.

"What's the matter, son, are you afraid the master will banish you if you don't complete your mission? I know the master, she'll want to kill whomever she is targeting. Hate has affected her all these years that I'm sure she isn't having you keep the girl alive." Razorus said.

"You're right, but she isn't killing off Penelope so soon. She has better ways of torture, perhaps even the worst of torture." Brantley said. "Now you need to go back and finish your assignment before our master returns. She will not be pleased."

"Don't you tell me how to do my job. I've been trapped for many years inside that prison envelope, and I've learned to control my powers in ways you've never imagined." Razorus said as he stepped away from Brantley. "You'd be no challenge to me, mortal."

"Just go." Brantley said, calmly.

Razorus began to walk towards the edge of the cave and turned back to Brantley. "Just a curious thought, if you and I are after two of the sisters, who's after the third?"

Brantley paused until his eyes rested on the fire, and then he spoke. "Demetrius is working on a plan to keep the oldest sister preoccupied."

"Oh, Demetrius, I haven't spoken with him in a while. And what are these?" Razorus asked, now pointing down to the three ancient stones and the protection crystal lying on the table.

"I haven't any clue what they're for yet, but they are going to be quite useful to the master." Brantley said.

Razorus was still curious, but on that final note he vanished into red smoke.

[xxx

Erika walked into the elevator to head to her own condo. Melinda stood beside her waiting to get off on the floor of Precious's condo.

"Erika?" Melinda asked as the doors closed again.

"Hi, um... who are you?" Erika asked.

"I'm Melinda, Precious's cousin." Melinda said. She was wearing a black button up shirt and blue jeans, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"How do you know me?" Erika asked as the elevator began to move, "Weren't you supposed to get off on that floor?"

"Oh I can head back up there if I need to, but you seem highly upset about something. What's wrong?" Melinda asked shrugging.

"I'm a bit upset, yes. I don't think Precious and I have a friendship anymore." Erika sighed.

"What? Why? Is it Precious?" Melinda asked.

"Well, in a way it's my fault too I guess. I was such a nag and I don't want to lose her as a friend. I kind of need her in my life. She's my only true friend, and without her I'd be nothing." Erika said.

"Hmm..." Melinda tried to think for a second, "Well I know for a fact that Precious doesn't think ill of you. She loves having you for a friend, and she mentions you all the time." Melinda said.

"I wish what you said was true. Lately she's been pushing me away and I find it hard to believe that what you say can still be true." Erika said.

"Well, I'm sure Precious cares about you. I mean, Precious has been going through many changes in her life and she's beginning to juggle more things than anyone could understand." Melinda said.

"I just wish she'd tell me what those things were. If we're supposed to be such good friends, then why doesn't she talk to me about this?" Erika asked.

"Well, can you imagine if you had so much responsibility and didn't know how to talk about it with others. I'm sure Precious has good reasons for not telling you right now." Melinda tried to think. She had been on her way up to see Precious and to hang out for a while. However if she could help her cousin out by rekindling a broken friendship, then the visit would be worth so much more, and it would make two people happy. "Just give her some time to organize her responsibilities, I'm sure things will turn around."

Erika nodded and showed a small grin. "Well, this was certainly an odd way to meet my friends cousin but thank you."

"Yes, definitely awkward. However I'm always there to help when there's a problem with Precious, even if it involves her friends." Melinda said smiling.

"I'm going to go now." Erika said, "Thank you once again. It was nice to meet you, Melinda."

"Nice to meet you too, Erika. Have a good night." Melinda said.

Erika got off the elevator, which had been stalling for a few minutes now that they'd pressed the open doors button six times. Melinda pressed the button and the elevator closed once more.

[xxx

Penelope rested her arm on the arm of the sofa. It was perfectly bandaged with gaws on each wound and wrapping. Peyton had supplied some antibiotic cream to help the bleeding.

"If you position the wrappings just right, the wound should feel enough pressure and the antibiotic cream will stall the infection. Although it's a demon infection which means that regular antibiotics shouldn't help it, or perhaps they'll counteract with it. You know there are counteracting problems with mortal and magical wounds I think." Peyton said.

"Peyton, is that power always going to make you ramble?" Penelope asked.

Precious sniggered as Peyton turned away, "Why is everyone always getting on to me about my powers?"

"Well I don't think there is an infection. I honestly believe that's how Razorus kills his victims. Obviously if the person is going to be struck by a thorn, they'll want to pull it out. When Penelope tried to pull it out, it multiplied. See, I don't understand why he was sent for me and only me." Precious said.

"That does make sense, except for the part about him coming for you." Peyton said.

"Well I want to know why I got struck by the thorns in the first place. Obviously he's trying to hurt us so you'll go with him." Penelope said as there was another knock on the door.

Melinda entered, upon hearing their conversation and set down her purse.

"Okay, what's going on now?" she asked.

"Hello to you too. How did you know there was something wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I saw Erika in the elevator and she told me something was wrong." Melinda replied.

"Wait, Erika knows what's going on?" Penelope asked.

"No, I just told her there had been a family emergency because she wanted to come in." Precious said as she turned to Melinda, "What did you tell her?"

Melinda smiled, "Nothing bad, but I'll tell you later."

The girls looked around for an instant when suddenly black smoke appeared and Razorus stood before them again.

"Ah!" Melinda screamed as she waved her hands to turn him to ice. She was too late, for Razorus had already struck her with a thorn. Melinda flinched and tugged at it once before two more appeared in her side. Peyton tried to stop her.

"Melinda, don't touch them, all they do is multiply." she said as she pulled the thorns out of Melinda's side.

Razorus laughed and went to strike again when Precious stopped him. "Stop!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked, but she was sure he'd heard her.

"I'll go with you if you just stop. Just leave them all alone." Precious said.

"You're a cunning little witch aren't you, girl? Do you think I'd be silly enough to believe you if you weren't willing to go the first time?" he replied as he threw another few thorns in Peyton's direction.

Melinda waved her hand and turned them to ice, they hit the floor and shattered. Peyton turned around and spotted the shattered remains and then turned back to Melinda.

"Thanks." she said, smiling.

"I told you to leave them alone." Precious said, this time getting angry.

Razorus laughed, "What are you going to do? Stop me? I'll kill you before you can even try."

"That would make the least bit of sense. Half an hour ago you wanted me to go with you for something. Wouldn't killing me be the end of that?" Precious asked. She could tell Razorus was a bit frustrated with how he was going to kidnap her.

"I... enough of this!" he roared again as he waved his hand one more time.

"Demons, they'll always be dumber than a stick in mud." Penelope chuckled as Razorus spit thorns towards herself, Peyton, and Melinda.

Seconds zoomed by, Precious had no time to think and she instantly channeled his anger. She could feel the effort he was putting into trying to destroy everyone around Precious, so that he would truly have carried on his assignment and possibly have destroyed another of his competition. She wished she knew who that was, instead of lingering on that thought, she felt her own fear go towards him, and all concentration was lost. The thorns zoomed back and stabbed him on all areas of his body. He panicked as he tried to remove the thorns. Each of them causing another to appear. He screamed until he was nothing but a figure of thorns before them.

"Nice work, Precious. Now what do we do?" asked Peyton.

"Melinda, you should freeze him." Penelope said.

Melinda shared a look with Penelope and smiled, then she waved her hands and he became nothing but a figure of ice. Peyton levitated into the air instantly, and she hovered towards him.

"This is for my sisters, and my cousin!" she said as she shattered the ice figure and Razorus was no more.

Precious, who had never seen her sister use her other power, was amazed. All four girls had thought logically about defeating the demon, and in a short amount of time. Precious smiled and walked over to Peyton, "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome sis." Peyton said, smiling.

"Not that this wasn't fun and all, but I hope there isn't a demon problem every time I come over here." Melinda joked as the sisters laughed.

[xxx

Precious knocked on Erika's door later that night. Erika opened the door within minutes and looked at Precious with shimmery eyes.

"Hi." Precious said, breaking the silence.

"Hey." Erika said as she came out into the hallway and closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Erika, I wanted to come by and apologize for my behavior lately. I'm so sorry that I haven't been honest with you and I want you to know that I will let you know more about my responsibilities someday. I promise you that." Precious said.

"It's okay, I assume Melinda told you what she told me. Your cousin is quite nice." Erika said.

"Yeah, but she can be a pain sometimes too." Precious joked as she walked towards Erika.

"What are you doing?" Erika asked.

"I'm giving you a hug, because your my best friend." Precious said as she gave Erika a big hug. Erika smiled, things were going back to normal.

[xxx

Peyton sat in her living room at Jonathan's apartment. She was looking through an album of her mother, Phoebe and Coop's wedding. She wondered how her wedding was going to go and was frustrated about how to begin planning again.

Suddenly there was a strange glow in the room and Peyton's eyes darkened. She pulled out a pen and paper from one of her journals, and began to write.

[xxx

Brantley stood in the dark cave once more, his master speaking in a menacing voice.

"We were almost there, yet again." said the Master. "I thought we'd have her under our grasp by now. However, things are looking better than they were earlier today."

"But Razorus screwed up." Brantley said, "and he tried to kill Penelope and Peyton as well."

"Yes, but it is good that he was destroyed. The Cupidic witch sure is getting a control over that nifty power of hers. It's going to be so useful when we lay our hands on her." said the Master. "But first, it's time that you finish your plan, Brantley, or we will not be able to persuade the girl."

"Yes, Master. The job will be done by the end of the week, I assure you." Brantley said.

Penelope Halliwell was in grave danger, and she didn't know it yet, but things were about to get worse, for everyone.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. ****J**


	8. Eight: Dream Weaver Companions

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.08: Dream Weaver Companions**

**Story by: Brando**

**Written by: Brando**

Envelopes scattered the floor as Peyton walked around her fiancé, Johnathan's, house. She was trying to write down more plans for her wedding. A florist had been booked and a caterer had been appointed to make everything, including the cake. Peyton couldn't wait for a night meant for Johnathan and herself. She wanted her wedding to be perfect and she didn't know why she hadn't started planning it in the early winter when she'd first been engaged. Johnathan walked into the living room and spotted the mess before she could say anything.

"What are you doing in here, baby?" he asked.

"Oh, Johnathan, you startled me." Peyton said, surprised by his sudden appearance. It was almost as if he'd just arrived, but he'd truly been in the other room the entire time.

"My god, Peyton, this place is a mess. What on earth are you up to in here?" he continued.

"Oh, well I was just going over some wedding arrangements. Baby, do you think we should go with a chocolate cake to be a bit spontaneous, or go with the original white cake?" Peyton asked, a chipper feeling reaching its height in her every syllable.

"Peyton, something isn't right with this. We agreed we were going to hire a planner so you didn't have to deal with this..." he said as he started to look around, "mess."

"I see," Peyton said as she started to clean up the envelopes. Quickly she ran to another sheet of papers and pulled out a catalog. "Baby, check out these flower arrangements. I was thinking we could go with the red rose orchard, or the Tangerine Tulip..." Peyton explained before Johnathan cut her off.

"Okay, this is definitely not you. I noticed you've been acting funny for days now. I'm going to call your sisters." he said as Peyton tried to show him more of the catalog.

"Oh good, call my sisters, I'd love to see what they think of this cute veil I saw in that Bridal magazine." Peyton said.

Johnathan headed for the phone, he had no idea what cold feet could do to a Charmed one. He had no idea it wasn't really cold feet, but a demon's trick. He had heard many stories about Precious lately and how she had been solving several magical problems. He decided she'd be the one to call, although he thought it a bit awkward.

[xxx

Demetrius stood inside the darkened cave as his master spoke in soft terms. Brantley watched from afar as Demetrius knelt beside her.

"My dear, Demetrius. You have been a great help in the long run of things." the master whispered.

"Thank you, I've also managed to find out what we're going to do with those ancient stones. If you hadn't pulled them away from Penelope, who knows where our next plan would be. Now we need to take that protection crystal and secrete it into a mask for evil." Demetrius said.

"Oh really? A mask of evil that will fill the crystal with our own protection eh? That sounds utterly brilliant." the master replied.

"Where do I come into this?" asked Brantley.

The master and Demetrius turned immediately to Brantley, and the master cackled.

"You are supposed to be figuring out how to take Penelope away from her sisters. You must sustain her inside her dreams, perhaps get her to drink some wine. I'm sure there is something you could do to make sure she sleeps forever." the master said.

Brantley knew she was right, surely there was something he could do, to make sure Penelope would sleep for all eternity.

[xxx

"It's looking like rain tomorrow." Trent said as he walked Precious home. They had spent a glorious night out at Golden gate Park. Sitting together looking up at the stars. Although the stars had begun to vanish as soon as clouds showed up.

Precious had been having an amazing time, sitting there and talking. Of course there had been a bit of kissing involved but that was in every high school relationship. It had finally occurred to her that school would be ending in three months and she was going to graduate. This was a sudden fear to Precious, for she hadn't been discussing life goals after high school, especially with Trent. Where would there relationship carry from school? Sudden things whipped Precious into a stressful state, she had no clue how to begin the discussion.

"Yeah, I had a good time tonight with you, Trent. These past few weeks have completely flown haven't they?" she said.

"They have, I can't believe we'll have been dating for nearly a month. It's crazy." He replied.

"Trent, there's one thing I'm curious about." she started to say. Trent looked down at her and waited, "What do you plan to do after high school?"

Trent didn't answer for a second, finally Precious gave up on the subject until he answered.

"I haven't really thought about it much. I mean, it's hard to remember that we're graduating in 3 months, let alone going out into the real world. I don't know, I'd probably go off to college somewhere my parent's want me to I guess." he said. "Why'd you want to know?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious. I haven't figured out what I want to do after High School either." she lied. She knew that once she was out of high school she'd take on all of her full responsibilities as the Cupidic witch. However, she was now wondering if he really didn't have anything planned. Nothing to look forward to but school free days ahead of him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips as they released. Her heart was thumping against her chest and about to burst when she felt her strange vibes flow through him.

"I love you so much, babe. You mean the world to me!" he said loudly.

Precious shook her head in laughter and dismay. She had once again sent her love for him, the words within her mind, in to his own two lips. Was it ever going to be possible for her to have a normal relationship where she didn't send her own love, into her lover.

"I love you too, Trent. Good night." she said as she opened the door to her condo and closed it behind her. She knew that things were always going to be awkward, always until she had a firm control over her twisted empathy. She walked towards her bedroom, missing the message on her cell phone from Johnathan, who was still worried about Peyton.

[xxx

Rain hit the roof so hard the next morning, Precious could hardly sleep. She pulled herself out of bed, feeling the oncoming headache from no rest about to pull her head apart. She walked into the living room and picked up her cell phone to examine the time. There she saw a message on her phone and called her voice mail. Coop was reading the paper as usual and Phoebe was in the den working on her next column. The weather was so horrible that she'd decided to work from home that day.

"Morning, Precious, what are you up to?" Coop asked, smiling and looking up from the front page.

"Morning, I just got a message from... Johnathan." Precious said.

"Johnathan? That's odd, he's never called you on your phone before." Phoebe spoke as she walked in with her cup of coffee.

"He says something's wrong with Peyton. She's not acting like herself and he wants us to see if there's a magical problem." Precious explained as she held the phone to her ear. She closed it and looked at them. "Should I wake up Penelope?"

Phoebe and Coop both sniggered, "Good luck with that." they said in unison.

"Why? What's wrong with Penelope?" Precious asked, concerned.

"Penelope has been sleeping for long periods of time these days. In case you haven't noticed she's been dreaming about some Brantley guy and he must be quite dreamy." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, she's only been out of her room three times in the past two days." Coop continued.

Precious took this as another shocking blow. First Peyton seemed obsessed over planning her wedding, and now Penelope was obsessed with dreaming. Although, now that she really thought about it, Penelope had been obsessed with dreaming about Brantley for nearly a month now. She found this quite odd, and she wanted to get to the bottom of all of it. There had to be a demon at work.

[xxx

DREAM:

Penelope waltzed around the ballroom with Brantley, never leaving his gaze. This time her ball gown was a soft cream color with a netted cream gloves laced from her elbow's down. She was wearing a string of pearls around her neck and her hair was curled tightly into a bun. It was the fanciest dress she had ever seen, and it couldn't compare to any of the other gowns she'd ever worn. Brantley dressed his usual attire, in a sleek black tuxedo with a white rose in the front pocket.

"I really should be going now." Penelope said, "I've been dreaming longer than I expected I would."

"Is that a bad thing, when you have me?" Brantley asked as he twirled her faster.

"Not at all, it's just that... well I've got responsibilities in the real world. Life can't always be a dream." Penelope said.

"Of course it can, don't you see, you could have a wonderful life here in this place. Your dreams could become whatever you want them to become, forever." Brantley said.

"Well, as tempting as that sounds... I really should..." Penelope started to say before she was suddenly lurched awake by Precious.

END OF DREAM

Penelope woke up in her own bed, now sensing that everything was completely boring again. She was getting sick and tired of waking up and trying to re-enter the dream world. Sometimes she wished she could just stay in her dreams, but she knew it would never happen. If she lived in her dreams, she could forget about fighting demons, and forget about all the tough college decisions she'd been making over the past few months. Precious looked concerned as she leaned over the bed.

"Penelope, we have to go to Peyton's house. Jonathan thinks she's been possessed or something. She won't stop worrying about wedding plans and it's becoming unrealistic." Precious explained as she scrounged through the dresser for an outfit Penelope could wear.

"You woke me up for that?" Penelope asked.

"Well, yes, don't you find that as a magical problem if Jonathan is saying it doesn't seem like her?" Precious stated and asked.

"Oh, well I think it's just a case of cold feet getting to the intelligent little witch." Penelope replied.

Precious couldn't believe it, her older sister had always been there to help in a situation like this. Why now was she choosing to act different as well? What if Peyton really was in trouble and Penelope was wasting time? Questions wracked Precious's brain as she tried to convince Penelope to get out of bed quickly.

"Why don't you just go talk to her and make sure everything is fine. I'm going to get another dream or two in before I have to go to class tonight." Penelope said.

A thought occurred to Precious, she knew her sister was heading back into her dreams to see Brantley. Who-ever this man was, he had to be pretty damn dreamy to make Penelope sleep twenty-four seven. Then again, it kind of struck fear in Precious that both of her sisters were suddenly not themselves. After receiving a letter that a dangerous threat was out there for her, and then her sisters acting strange, made Precious want to get to the bottom of things. She hadn't considered telling her parents about the threat, but thought it would be best if they found out now. After all, her parents could go and take care of Peyton while she stayed and worked on Penelope.

[xxx

Phoebe and Coop teleported into the lovely living room of Johnathan and Peyton's house. Phoebe automatically saw the destruction of an obsessed wedding planner. Envelopes and papers scattered over several of the chairs and tables, even the floor. There were catalogs and Bridal Magazines torn and doodled on around the coffee table. Johnathan was holding a firm grasp on Peyton who insisted on showing her mother a wedding dress catalog.

"Johnathan, you're kind of hurting me." Peyton said as she lifted her feet off the ground. Johnathan began to rise with her and stuttered a bit before he let go and fell back to the floor. "Peyton, what have we agreed to? I thought you said you weren't going to use magic in the house." he continued.

"I'm sorry, but you were being forceful with me and all I want to do is plan my wedding." Peyton said.

Phoebe turned to Johnathan and automatically read his thoughts. He was a mortal who had no clue what Peyton's life entitled while being a witch. This was definitely a case of worked up magic and she knew that her daughters were in danger. Precious had stayed behind to figure out why Penelope didn't want to wake up, and she had argued with Precious about what to do with Peyton. She had not planned on evil threats attacking her daughters so soon into their magical lives. Then again, there were cruel demons that attacked the Charmed Ones every single day, so it could be expected that a Charmed one's child was in danger on a regular basis.

"I don't know what to do about her, Coop. I guess we'll have to try an Enchantment breaking spell." Phoebe said.

"Are you sure she's been enchanted? Johnathan when did this start?" Coop asked.

"It's been going on for a day or two now I suppose." Johnathan replied, his eyes now sparkling as though he was so nervous he could pass out. "I can't handle these type of things very well."

"That's why we're here, man, to help out. She's our daughter after all." Coop said as Phoebe opened her eyes. She had apparently blocked their voices out while she thought about a spell to make up. There had been several occasions when she'd made spells up as quickly as possible due to demonic capture, or other types of trouble. In fact, there had been one moment in her life when she was the size of a small figurine, about to become a piece of painted pottery. She had been through a rough day and managed to think up a spell while being completely helpless. She took a breath and walked over to Peyton who was looking through the magazine while sitting in mid-air.

"Her levitation power is still in tact." Johnathan said, "What are you going to do to her?"

"I'm going to try and break whatever spell she's under." Phoebe replied as she began to chant through the drawling silence. "Enchantment hidden upon this witch, remove yourself, with such bliss."

Nothing happened at all, and Peyton remained in the same spot she was in before; in the middle of the living room about four feet off the floor.

"I think you're losing your touch, babe." Coop said.

Coops statement was a complete blow to Phoebe. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, now upset with Coops statement. However, she couldn't help but feel that although he'd said it, he was speaking the truth. Magic was much more advanced and Phoebe had simply lost her magic touch years ago. Peyton's situation seemed endless.

[xxx

Precious sat beside Penelope's bed and wondered for a second what Penelope might be dreaming about. She had wondered into her mothers closet and found the trunk that had been hiding all of Phoebe Halliwell's spells and magical information. Precious knew her mother had been quite a dreamer when she was younger and she had an idea that something about dreaming might be in there. She reached in and pulled out different spells. A smart spell, a spell to find love, a spell to enchant something, and a spell to bring about protection. Then it came to her, the very piece of paper she was sure to have been looking for.

A piece of paper containing the words "_The Dream Sorcerer"_ on them. Precious's eyes gleamed in the small bit of triumph she had started to feel. She read it over at least twice and found nothing containing a spell. She soon had one more idea, but how could it possibly work?

"Okay, think here for a second." Precious said as she walked over to Penelope's desk and grabbed a piece of paper and one of Penelope's purple gel pens. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to write scraps of a first-time spell on the paper. "I hope this works."

She stood up and walked over to Penelope where she gently rested her hand on the blankets wrapped around her sisters sleeping body. "Here I come, Sis." she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she might find, then she chanted, "Sleeping soundly, in a dream... However, nothing's what it seems... guide me to Penelope... to her dreams, let me see."

In a swirl of red lights, Precious fell to the floor passed out with the piece of paper in her hand. Instantly a red orb flew from her body into Penelope's.

[xxx

DREAM:

Precious appeared in a dark and dusty corridor. She examined the cobwebbed covered walls and the broken window about four feet from the floor to her left. She looked out into a large forest full of trees, in which most were dead. Not a single bird chirped, not a single leaf fell from a branch. All was still and she stood within the dark corridor, having no clue where it would lead her.

"Hello? Penelope?" she asked loudly. She knew Penelope had to be around there somewhere, the only problem was, the place didn't seem as beautiful as Penelope had made it out. Penelope had always mentioned that she visited a beautiful ballroom, and if that was true, then why hadn't Precious been directed to her? She started off down the corridor, trying carefully not to speak too loudly or touch the cobweb covered walls.

[xxx

REALITY:

Peyton levitated higher than she had minutes ago. She was making small sketches in her bridal catalog as Phoebe, Coop, and Johnathan stressed over how to stop her magical problem. It was clear now, more than before, that she wasn't herself.

Peyton's hair was bushy and pushed back in a crazed hairstyle, no doubt one that she'd seen in a bridal magazine. She wore a white T-shirt under a small black tank top with the letter "P" in the corner. Johnathan looked into her eyes for a split second and spoke.

"Peyton, honey, as much as I love you, if you don't stop with this wedding obsession then we won't be getting married at all." he said.

"What?" Peyton asked, although she'd heard him perfectly fine.

"I don't want to marry you anymore. You've pushed this too far." Johnathan stated.

His statement was enough to send any bride-to-be through the roof. Peyton instantly fell from her hovering stance and landed face down on the floor. Coop and Johnathan helped her up immediately, hoping she was okay. Phoebe thought she'd spotted Peyton's eyes lighten up. Moments later everyone realized that whatever enchantment Peyton was under, had been broken.

"Johnathan, baby, I'm so sorry." she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Peyton? Is it the real you this time?" he asked in reply.

"Yes, I think so. I no longer feel like thinking about the wedding so much. In fact, why did I get so crazy in the first place?" Peyton asked.

"Your Father and I aren't sure yet either, but we do know one thing." Phoebe said.

"What's that?" Peyton asked as she hugged Johnathan so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

"Your sister is in a predicament as well, and probably by the same person who enchanted you." Phoebe replied.

[xxx

DREAM:

Penelope wandered around the ballroom with Brantley. She was still in her cream colored gown from the dream earlier that day. In fact, the dream had picked up right where it left off before Precious woke her up. Brantley led her over to the table to sit for a moment as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Penelope, we've been spending so much time together lately." Brantley said.

"I know, it's all felt so much like a dream." Penelope said. A moment later she realized the comment she'd just made was pointless. Of course she was dreaming, but she didn't want it to end.

"I almost wish it didn't have to end." Brantley said. His eyes began to sparkle, "Don't you?"

Penelope paused for a bit and then she simply smiled. "Of course I don't."

Brantley smiled as he sneakily waved his hand over her glass of wine and it glittered in the ballroom light.

[xxx

Peyton appeared in a swirl of red light, standing in the middle of the small courtyard. There was a dead tree in the center with hardly any leaves on it and she realized that the place was set up for a wedding. She noticed that she was wearing her same white T-shirt and black tank top but this time she was wearing a long white gown underneath and her hair was in the same crazed hairstyle.

"This is strange." she said as she walked past rows of empty chairs.

Almost all of the chairs had petals scattered on them from white roses and she noticed that she was in a church courtyard. She looked ahead to the altar where she saw a man with his back turned to her. She could definitely tell that it was Jonathan the minute she laid eyes on the back of him. She ran up the aisle faster than she could imagine until she came to him.

"Johnathan!" she called as she touched his shoulder. His black tuxedo shattered, the world shook, and she watched as his eyes grew empty.

[xxx

The earth was shaking, Precious tried to clutch onto one of the shattered windows that looked down into a courtyard of dead trees. There she spotted a woman who was trembling over a man who'd fallen. The woman, she immediately noticed, was Peyton. How could Peyton be there though? Had her parents helped her and brought her to save Penelope?

"Peyton!" Precious screamed from the window before she was pulled back into the corridor by another trembling shake.

The walls collapsed and the windows vanished as Precious soon found herself standing in a dark room all by herself. This time she knew that everything had changed, and she had no idea where she was, or where to find Penelope.

"Peyton? Penelope?" she asked as she looked around the room. "Where am I?"

The lights flickered in the room and candlelight lit the chandelier above her. She looked around and spotted something that truly made her gasp. All Six of her cousins now rested in their own shining prison. The prisons were large rectangular coffins sealed with glass, and they were each wrapped with Ivy. In fact, Ivy now covered the rest of the walls that Precious was able to see coming in through candlelight. The walls were made of fine stone that had cracked over the years and caved in at the top. She could see out into the sunset above but was unable to see through the windows that had also been wrapped in Ivy.

"What the hell?" she said as she ran to the glass cases she also saw holding her sisters. Each of them was sleeping peacefully in their own case and as Precious got closer, she noticed that their eyes were all open, staring into the vast world before them. Penelope was the only one whose eyes were still shut tight.

Tears welled in Precious's eyes, forcing herself to believe it was only a dream.

"What the hell is going on?"

[xxx

Penelope smiled for a moment as she took the glass of wine from Brantley. She didn't want to drink anything just yet because in the back of her head, something was telling her not to. She watched as Brantley poured himself some wine and brought it to his mouth.

"Aren't you thirsty?" he asked.

"A bit, yes. I'm not really thinking about that right now." Penelope said as she stared dreamily into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked calmly.

Penelope paused for a moment and shrugged, "I was just wondering if there's a way to bring you into the real world with me. Perhaps then we could be together and I could still be around my family. I kind've miss them."

Brantley smiled on the inside, knowing exactly what he'd started. He had pulled Penelope away from her family for so long and made her happy in her dreams that she was beginning to miss her family less and less.

"Sweetie, why don't you just take a drink and we'll discuss this later. I have something else I'd like to show you." Brantley said as Peyton smiled.

"Okay, what could one sip of wine hurt? I mean, I'm only dreaming." she laughed a bit as she began to drink from her cup. She felt a warming sensation shoot through her entire body. Instantly she knew that she wanted to stay in her dreams forever. "Okay, now... what is it... you... wanted... to show... me?" she asked. Her eyes began to dance around the room, and she could no longer see straight.

As her vision blurred, Brantley laughed and stood up before her. He was now nothing but a dark blur which suddenly ignited in flames.

"Brantley?" she asked, "Why are you laughing? I can't see anything." Penelope said.

"Oh, Penelope, you really are gullible. You fell right into my trap and now the job is done." he said. This time she could spot that Brantley's voice had gone from sweet and sincere, to civil and sarcastic. She sensed the sinister tone in his voice as he pulled her to her feet.

"Please, Brantley, don't! I don't think I can stand." Penelope tried to say but it was too late. Brantley had pulled Penelope up to his level and begun to kiss her. Suddenly she kicked and screamed as she looked into the dark blur that was once a man she loved. He pulled her out of the ballroom and into a long dark corridor. She was hurtled down a staircase and into a large chamber that still came unfocused.

[xxx

Peyton cried as she looked at Johnathan's lifeless body. A demon stood in the distance, at the end of the courtyard. His name was Demetrius and he looked livid, although he'd just completed another assignment for his master.

"You!" she cried.

"Yes? What would you like to say to me, Peyton? Thank you for killing your fiancé? I should've waited until the reception at least, but I guess I'm losing my touch." Demetrius smirked.

"Where the hell am I? I know this is just a dream." Peyton said as she fought back tears.

"This isn't a dream, Peyton, this is reality. Or it will soon be reality. I believe you'll soon see who won't be waking up." Demetrius said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where are my sisters?" she asked in anger.

"I'm sure Penelope is meeting up with Precious just now. I could take you there if you'd like." Peyton said.

"Suit yourself." Demetrius said as he vanished into a red glow.

Peyton sobbed hard into Johnathans lifeless body and stood up. She willed herself to turn and find a way to her sisters. Before she knew it she was sucked into the sky.

[xxx

REALITY:

Phoebe and Coop sat on the edge of Penelope's bed. Phoebe softly stroking Precious's hair and Coop holding Peyton and Penelope.

"What has happened to our daughters?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but I never wanted them to have to deal with something like this so soon. Do you really think it's the dream sorcerer?" Coop replied, then asked.

"I'm most sure that it's a dream sorcerer messing with Penelope. Which is why the girls will soon need to be woken up if they can't wake themselves up." Phoebe said.

"What about Peyton? I'm sure a dream sorcerer didn't enchant her. I wasn't aware that they had affect over people when they're awake." Coop said.

"They can't, so that must be something or someone different. I have a feeling that there's more than just one demon in league here. And it all started when Precious received her powers." Phoebe explained.

"Should I go and get the Book of Shadows?" Coop asked.

"I think you'd better." Phoebe said as Coop gently pulled his arms out from behind Peyton and Penelope's sleeping bodies and vanished in a pink heart.

[xxx

DREAM:

Precious hit the ground at full speed as Peyton landed right on top of her. Peyton rubbed her elbow that she'd just landed on and looked at Precious. A smile crossed her face for a split second before she turned to the others who had just arrived. Demetrius opened the glass coffin on the end that had recently emptied. Precious could hardly believe it, she had seen all of her cousins and her two sisters motionless before her and now they were gone. All but Penelope who had just been trapped inside a small glass coffin.

"Wait a second? Who the hell are you two?" Precious asked as Peyton held her back.

"Oh, hello, Precious. It's nice to see you here as well. As you can see we're just tucking your sister in." Demetrius said.

"What the hell are you playing at, Demetrius?" Peyton asked.

Demetrius stuttered for a second, "How... do you know... m..my name?"

"She's super intelligent." Brantley said as Peyton registered his voice. Suddenly her power was beginning to get the best of her.

"And you're Brantley. The one that Penelope's always talking about." Peyton said again.

"He's a Dream Sorcerer." Precious stated as Brantley turned livid upon looking into her eyes.

"Hmm, you're very right about that, Precious. You'll be a great accustom to our plans." Brantley said.

"I don't think so." Peyton and Precious said as they backed away.

Penelope opened her eyes behind the glass of her coffin, watching as Ivy grew around it, sealing her in. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Penelope!" the two sisters shouted!

"Peyton? Precious? Help me! What's going on? Brantley?" Penelope asked, banging against the glass of the coffin that now entombed her.

"Penelope, don't worry, we're going to get you out." Precious said.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Brantley said as he walked towards Penelope's coffin. "You see, I got her to finally drink the wine of eternal slumber. She will remain in the world of dreams for all eternity now." Brantley said.

Penelope couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wanted out, she wanted to wake up!

[xxx

REALITY:

Coop appeared in Penelope's room once more and handed the Book of Shadows to Phoebe.

"I still think you should have started one of these yourself, years ago." he said.

"I never really had to." Phoebe said, "Not since the final battle anyways."

Phoebe flipped through the pages of the book until she landed on a spell written long ago. It was an Awakement spell that required a puppet and blood of the person to be awakened. She didn't have the time for that now, her daughters were in danger at that very point and time.

"Do you need a puppet?" Coop asked.

"No, I need a change of words." she said as she quickly muttered to herself and began to chant. "Troubled blood of sleeps unease, those who are in Penelope's dreams, Sleep eternal nevermore, awaken now, forever more!"

There was a glow and instantly Phoebe and Coop saw Peyton and Precious begin to breathe heavily.

[xxx

DREAM:

Precious and Peyton were in combat with Demetrius and Brantley as Penelope tried breaking out of her prison.

"It's no use, I can't get out." Penelope stated.

"Keep trying, I'll be right there." Peyton said as she punched Brantley to the floor. He waved his hand and sent her flying into the wall. Demetrius waved his hands and sent Precious dropping to the floor.

"This is useless, they have their powers and we don't." Precious said.

"That's because they're literally inside Penelope's dreams, or at least they're in the Dream Sorcerer's good favor." Peyton said.

"Penelope, hang on tight, we're going to get you out!" Precious said.

However, before anyone could say anything, Precious and Penelope vanished in red light and Penelope screamed. Her sisters had woken up and she had stayed in the prison.

"No, Peyton! Precious! Please don't leave me!" Penelope cried.

Brantley and Demetrius sighed with relief.

"I'll have to take the body from the witches as soon as I get the chance. There's no way they'll keep it unguarded but I'll have to try." Demetrius said.

"And what shall I do now? My job is done." Brantley said.

"Oh no it's not, not yet anyways. The time has come for unlimited chaos." Demetrius said, "Now return to our master and find out where she'd like the three ancient stones placed."

"Okay," Brantley said before Demetrius interrupted him.

"Make sure to shield Penelope's dreams from her sisters. Nobody but us can re-enter her dreams now or the plan may fail." he said.

Penelope gasped, she knew exactly where the stones had vanished now, and she felt pitiful for trusting in a demon. Brantley vanished along with Demetrius and she was left alone. Tears streaked down her face, she was done for.

[xxx

REALITY:

Peyton and Precious woke in Penelope's room gasping for air. Coop held Peyton and Phoebe held Precious.

"Penelope!" They both shouted.

"It's okay, Honey, it's okay." Coop and Phoebe lectured as they tried to calm their daughters.

"Where's Penelope, that spell should have worked on all of you." Phoebe said.

"No, it didn't work on Penelope and it's not going to." Peyton said as she pushed Coop away and pulled Penelope's limp body towards her. Precious crawled up and held onto Penelope as well.

"Girls, what is going on?" Phoebe asked, beginning to sob.

"Penelope drank a glass of wine in her dream. It was enchanted by a dream sorcerer and now she's sleeping for all eternity." Peyton sobbed as the rain outside intensified. Lightning lit the room and thunder soon followed. Nobody knew what to say... for Penelope was still sound asleep. Trapped somewhere inside her dreams.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. **


	9. Nine: Unlimited Chaos

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.09: Unlimited Chaos**

**Story by: Brando**

**Written by: Brando**

The stars had fallen from the sky, and the sky had fallen to earth. At least the night sky had, for the entire city of San Francisco was in darkness. A dark storm had caused a power outage in half of the city. Rain splattered the windows of Penelope's bedroom where Peyton rested beside her. Peyton and Precious had entered into the dream world to save their sister and had failed. Feeling guilty, Peyton had vowed to stay by Penelope's side to protect her for the time being.

She knew there was going to be no way to wake her sister, for her sister was involved in magic more advanced than she'd ever seen. Peyton wasn't very good at magic yet and she still didn't know how to truly use her powers for her advantage, as well as others. She watched as her younger sister slept peacefully in the loud storm. Lightning gave her small glimpses of the doorway into the living room. She was paying no attention to the fact that the power was out, for everyone else in the house was asleep, or at least trying to sleep.

[xxx

There was no chance of sun the next morning. Precious sat in the open living room examining a picture of her family. Her aunts, Piper and Paige, each with their husband and three children, were huddled together in the small portrait. Phoebe and Coop were still resting in their bed, most likely lying awake, talking.

"Okay, it's time." Precious said as orbs filled the room.

Wyatt and Chris appeared with Melinda, as Henry Jr. and the twins appeared in the living room. Wyatt was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Chris wore his black jacket and blue jeans, while Melinda wore a dark blouse and white skirt.

Laura and Lorraine wore matching white tank tops with red skirts underneath, and Henry Jr. was wearing his long sleeve brown shirt with a black vest and black jeans.

They looked around at the quiet atmosphere, watching the rain splatter the windows outside. Traffic was building outside and Precious wanted to get things over with quickly.

"Morning, Precious." Melinda said as Wyatt and Chris nodded and each took a seat. Henry Jr. and the Twins moved to a corner where they looked at her and wanted to listen.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, entering from Penelope's room and closing the door.

"I called them here." Precious said.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked another question.

"We don't know, Precious hasn't told us anything yet." Wyatt replied.

"Oh," Peyton said before Precious interrupted.

"A few days ago, we tried to save Penelope in her dreams, as all of you may know. I'm sure our mom told your moms and word must have spread." She explained as the entire room nodded in agreement. "I have reason to believe that I was seeing premonitions inside of Penelope's head. If this is possible then we are all in danger."

"How are all of us in danger?" Lorraine asked.

"We're always in danger and we always will be." Henry Jr. said.

"It's part of who we are." Chris stated.

"What I'm trying to say is that I saw each and every one of you lying in a small prison, eyes wide open and motionless. I have a feeling that this is part of the future in some way. In fact, we have reason to believe that Penelope is being kept there as well. So we need your help."

"Help with what?" Laura asked.

"We don't need anyone's help!" Peyton shouted. The entire room fell silent and turned on her. "None of you were ever there for us in the beginning and you probably never will be."

"Peyton, what are you…" Precious tried to ask but was interrupted by her angry older sister.

"I'm talking about the fact that we were in danger and nobody came to help us. All Mom and Dad did was pull us out of that dream and now we can't save our sister. Where the hell are all of you when it comes to fighting demons?" Peyton asked as Phoebe and Coop entered from their bedroom.

"Peyton, why are you shouting? What's going on in here?" Coop asked.

Phoebe and Coop looked as though they hadn't slept in days, which was true. There were dark spots under Coop's eyes and his hair was uncombed. Phoebe also had dark circles and her bushy hair had been pulled into a ponytail.

"Peyton, we would help but we're busy most of the time too. You forget that Laura, Hen, and I are all Whitelighters. We all deal with our own charges from time to time." Lorraine explained.

Precious thought it a bit awkward to hear the word "Hen" coming from Lorraine, but then again the twins had promised to call Henry Jr. by a nickname rather than by their father's name. It was still too much for them, missing their deceased father.

"And Wyatt and I are nearly always trying to track down a demonic trio or something. Melinda is away at Magic School, so we've all got our own priorities." Chris explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just angry is all." Peyton said bluntly and stooped into her own dark corner.

There was a moment of silence except for the rain outside before Melinda turned to Precious.

"How would you like us to help?" she asked.

"Well, there are two demons out there and they probably have a master, which means we're going to need some splitting up." Precious explained. "I know of Demetrius and Brantley which means that some of us are going to have to team up and fight them all separately."

"How do we defeat them? Are there certain vanquishes?" Wyatt asked.

"Not that I know of, but you two can go after Demetrius. Henry, you and the twins can take on Brantley, while Melinda comes with me. We're going to do some research in the Book of Shadows and Magic School to figure out who the master might be."

There was a knock at the front door immediately and Phoebe went to answer it. Upon opening it, it was Erika. Erika wore a pink jacket with black pants and shirt underneath.

"Hi, Mrs. Halliwell, is Precious home?" she asked.

"Oh hello, Erika. Yeah Precious is home, but she's kind've busy." Precious said.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry, well I'll just come back later." Erika said.

"Sorry, Sweetie, I'll be sure to have Precious call you okay." Phoebe said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Halliwell, you're the best." Erika said with one more smile before she left.

Phoebe closed the door and walked back into the room. She looked at Precious who had heard every word of it. The room had fallen silent for a moment as Erika arrived, then grew noisy once she'd left.

Penelope's door creaked a bit.

"Okay, so are we ready to get on this?" Precious asked, "You'd really be helping us out." she said, although she was really thinking of herself and how much they were helping stop the threat that was after her.

"Well go get our scrying tools from the manor and meet you at Magic School, we'll be the safest there." Wyatt said as he orbed himself and Chris out of the living room.

"Where should we find this Brantley guy?" Laura asked.

"I'm not sure, you might want to try sensing him off of Penelope. Perhaps theirs some sort of energy there that will help you." Precious said.

"Good idea, I'll lead you in there." Peyton said as she walked to Penelope's door and began to open it. Instantly she was knocked headfirst to the floor as Henry Jr. and the Twins flew across the living room.

Peyton looked up just in time to spot Demetrius standing over Penelope's body. He waved his hand and they both vanished into thin air.

"Penelope!" Peyton screamed. She pulled herself up and ran to the bed which was now empty.

"Who was it?" Precious asked.

"Demetrius, I think he's been listening to our plan." Peyton said.

"Great, which means he'll be prepared for us all." Precious replied.

[xxx

Demetrius chuckled as he set Penelope's sleeping body down on a stone table. He rested one of her hands on one of the ancient stones and her hand glowed. Powers were drained from her and into the stone which remained the same.

"They plan to split up and go after all of us." Demetrius said.

"That's what I thought! It's the only reasonable explanation for a family meeting." said the Master angrily. "It's perfect however."

"How is it perfect, they're going to figure us out." Demetrius said.

"Of course they are, and it will be good timing too. Now, you must keep Brantley away from the cave so that the Mitchell's don't discover me yet. I want to see that Cupidic Witch first." The Master continued.

"What about the stones?" Demetrius asked.

"Of course, I have a great idea for that. I'll keep one here, the one that you gave to Penelope. Then I want you to take one to the Halliwell Brothers and their sister." the Master said.

"Yes, master. However I believe that Precious will be bringing the youngest of Piper's children with her to find you. Therefore I shall bring this one back to you as soon as I have taken the brothers' powers. You should send this one to Brantley." Demetrius explained.

"I will, and I can't wait for the Cupidic witch and her little cousin to come finding me. I have plans for her, before we return to the future." the Master said, her last words echoing through the cave.

[xxx

Precious, Peyton, Melinda, Henry Jr. and the Twins, Wyatt, and Chris all stood in the Magic School Great Hall.

Magic School had greatly changed in the past years. The interior was painted a soft brown color and the bookshelves were covered in polished red oak. The windows were made of exquisite stained glass, most of them were still clear.

Precious stood over a stack of books and was rapidly looking through all of them as fast as she could.

"Penelope's in more danger now then she was before." Peyton said.

"Don't worry, we'll shortly be taking care of Brantley and then we'll get down to business." Henry Jr. said.

"How are you going to find Brantley if you don't have Penelope?" Precious asked, "That was the only thing I thought might work."

"The twins are writing a spell to take us to this dream sorcerer. Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Henry Jr. said, smiling.

"I really appreciate all your help, guys." Precious said as she saw some of them glance in her way.

"I'm not seeing anything in here about a master of a Dream sorcerer." Melinda told Precious, disappointment in her voice.

"Wait a minute, why don't you write a spell to take you to the master, just like we're doing for this Brantley guy?" Henry Jr. asked.

"I actually think that might work. Pen and Paper, work a bit faster, write a spell to take us to the master." Melinda said. A pen and paper levitated into the air and began to work at full speed. Scribbling across the paper as the Twins headed over to Henry Jr.

"Are you ready for this?" Laura asked.

"More than I think I can be." Henry Jr. replied.

Precious was still in awe about Melinda commanding a pen and paper to do her bidding. Melinda didn't have to say a rhyme to command something, she simply had to focus on what she wanted to command and tell it what to do.

"You're a genius, Melinda." Peyton said as Precious smiled.

Wyatt and Chris stood over a smoking cauldron until the potion exploded and they both backed away. Everyone watched as they poured the simmering potion into two bottles and handed them to each other.

"One Demetrius vanquishing potion, coming up." Wyatt said as Chris chuckled.

"You two are some fast potion makers." Melinda said.

"I bet I can go faster, even without a book." Peyton said sarcastically.

The Mitchell children sighed and said they'd be back soon before chanting a newly written spell,

"Evil being in a dream...

making things what they don't seem,

take us far, take us wide,

send us where Brantley resides..."

When the spell ended all three of the Mitchell children vanished in orbs.

"It looks like we've got some hunting of our own to do also." Wyatt said as the two brothers orbed out.

"Our spell is done, I just wonder if it's going to work." Melinda said as she showed it to Peyton and Precious.

[xxx

The Mitchell children orbed into a dark chamber. The windows were shattered and covered in ivy from top to bottom. They could tell they must be somewhere in the middle of a forest, for the smell of pine filled the air. They were in a ballroom, perhaps the same that Penelope had been to in her dreams. The interior had faded to dark stone and shattered windows. The chandelier above was rusty and hanging by a thread, ready to fall at any moment.

Laura walked to a small table where an empty wine glass sat and a shattered black bottle.

"Something isn't right with this picture." Lorraine said as she touched the ivy against the cold walls.

"Hey look at this. It's a stone." Henry Jr. said as he lifted his hand out of a small pothole in the floor of the ballroom. There was a stone glowing with a white essence, and an ancient carving was on them. Henry Jr. looked at the carvings and felt his hand begin to warm. Then there was a bright glow from his heart and his powers were drained from his body. Laura and Lorraine glowed as well before their powers instantly shot from their bodies and vanished.

"What was that? Hen, what just happened?" Laura asked.

A draft was filing in as Brantley appeared in a red glow.

"Wow, I never thought three whitelighters could fall into my trap as well. And now you're powerless." he said. He waved his hand and the stone instantly flew from Henry Jr's. hand to his own.

"Brantley?" Lorraine asked.

"Of course, and who might you be?" Brantley asked.

"I'm Lorraine, Penelope's cousin." Lorraine winced and smiled sarcastically, "You don't look like a charmer to me."

"Care to restate that, Lorraine? Or are you ready for some dreaming?" he asked as he lifted his hands in the Mitchell's direction.

"There's no way you can trick us into anything, not after what you've done to Penelope!" Henry Jr. said.

"Sweet dreams!" Brantley said, waving his hands at the three Mitchells until they fell to the floor. Before they could prove they were powerless, they were in a deep sleep.

[xxx

Demetrius ducked behind a pillar as Wyatt and Chris strolled down the dark stone corridor. Little did they know they were each in the same place with their cousins, but in different areas of what appeared to be a fortress. The Mitchell's had appeared in the ballroom, and they were now in a dark corridor. It was only a matter of time before someone would show up in the room of glass coffins, a room where the Master resided.

Wyatt waved his left arm as a stream of fire shot and blasted three pillars to the ground.

"That power is going to be quite useful." Demetrius said before he shimmered in behind them.

"Chris behind you!" shouted Wyatt as Chris turned, making sure he had perfect aim on Demetrius. Together the two walked closer, advancing on him.

Demetrius shot up his hands without warning and sent millions of shining particles flying straight for them. The particles cut at Wyatt's shirt, leaving tears and small scratches of blood trickling. Chris waved his hand and sent Demetrius orbing into another pillar. Finally, all pillars had collapsed and the corridor began to shake under it's own damage. The roof was collapsing on them and rubble was beginning to reach the floor. As large stones fell and knocked Wyatt to the floor, Demetrius took one of the ancient stones from his pocket and hurled it into the air at the two. As Chris formed orbs around the two brothers, he threw the potion at Demetrius who landed just before it and screamed in agony at his fiery vanquish.

Rubble was forming and just as the orbs tried to carry the two brothers away from the falling building, Wyatt's arm clutched the ancient stone and withdrew his powers. Chris's powers also vanished and Melinda's was on her way to the stone. The roof collapsed and the stone returned to the master in one last red glow before the dark corridor vanished in smoke.

[xxx

Precious, Peyton, and Melinda easily appeared in another dark room. Tall glass coffins stood along one wall, covered with Ivy.

"We've been here before." Peyton said.

"I know, this must be where..." Precious tried to say before she spotted the slab on which Penelope rested.

Precious ran to Penelope before her body vanished and appeared in the last coffin. The same place where she must be in her dreams.

"Penelope!" Peyton exclaimed as she banged on the glass to try and release her.

Melinda stepped up to Peyton's side and put her hand on her shoulder. She looked slightly nervous but she figured she could help.

"Perhaps I can help." Melinda said. "Glass, shatter!"

Nothing happened, Melinda's power could've easily shattered the glass unless, of course, there was an enchantment on the glass. Maybe Melinda didn't have her powers anymore. Had the master taken them?

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Melinda asked.

"It's not going to work, because you, Melinda, are powerless." cackled the master before they stepped into the light. Instantly there was a sudden realization before Precious turned and spotted a glowing stone sitting on the edge of the slab. As Precious bent down to touch it, she stopped before the stone flew into the air and landed in Peyton's open hand. Peyton glowed and her powers were absorbed before the stone fell to the floor. Precious's powers did not leave her body like the others had in previous times.

A small white hand stepped out of the shadows and picked up the stone before the master cackled again. And as the master stepped out of the shadows, she stopped cackling at the girls and their surprised faces. Peyton gulped, Melinda's jaw dropped, and Precious looked absolutely livid at the look of the evil threat.

[xxx

DREAM:

Lorraine appeared in the back seat of a car. She looked at the silver interior and could hear a soft sound of music playing on the stereo. She looked out the windows at the night sky as they rolled by. Droplets of rain were now hitting the window and the windshield wipers were making a screeching noise against the glass.

Lorraine finally spotted who was driving and who was in the passenger seat before she let out a gasp. It was her mother and father, and she had a feeling she knew just the night they were driving in.

"You're going to need some new windshield wipers soon." Paige said.

"I think you're right. What are the kids up to tonight?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, I think the twins are at their friends house and Henry Jr's at Magic School working with a charge." Paige said.

"Oh, I just wondered why they hadn't come to dinner with us..." Henry said before there was a flashing light.

Lorraine screamed, unheard by her parents as the car collided with another car, particularly black like theirs. The windows shattered and the doors caved in as Paige screamed.

"Paige look out!" Henry shouted as he dove onto Paige. The rain seemed like an empty noise now, and all Lorraine could hear was her mother's sobs and her father's last breaths.

"No!" Lorraine tried to say as she hit her head on the window and cracked it. Her head was sore and possibly bleeding, but she didn't care. She tried to grab her dad as flames went up and sirens could be heard in the distance.

With a jolt, Lorraine found herself outside of the car and saw Brantley standing before her in the middle of the intersection.

"Are you enjoying your dream?" Brantley asked.

"You son of a bitch!" Lorraine shouted. Nobody but Brantley could hear her as she broke into sobs at the sight of her fathers death. "You know what!"

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes and smiling wickedly, "I obviously don't know."

"You can't scare me, even in my dreams. Nothing worse can happen in my dreams, than has happened in my life. Defeating you in my dreams, is the best way I know of, to defeating you in reality!" Lorraine explained before everything faded and Brantley doubled over in pain.

[xxx

DREAM:

Henry Jr. appeared in the San Francisco cemetery. He watched as Aunt Piper laid a rose on a mahogany coffin. The February breeze swept through the trees as leaves rested on the ground. His family was all there, dressed in black, even some of his father's colleagues from work. He watched as Lorraine and Laura cried into their mother's shoulders, her face remaining the same grim face it was today.

"This isn't right. I don't want to be here." He said as he looked around at them. Nobody could hear him as he paced back and forth.

"No, don't put me through this again!" he said as he spotted himself from a year ago, laying a rose on his fathers grave.

Suddenly, Lorraine appeared beside Henry Jr. and gasped at the sight.

"Hen?" she asked.

"It's me, what are you doing in my dream?" he asked.

"I'm saving you, but first you need to convince yourself that you're not afraid of your nightmares. You've been through just as much as me and you need to overcome anything you face in the dream world. It makes Brantley grow weaker." Lorraine replied.

"Okay, I can do that. I don't have anything to gain or fear from this. We've resolved our issues with dad's death long before this." Henry Jr. replied.

Lorraine smiled, the two were vanishing into Laura's dream.

[xxx

DREAM:

Laura stood over the smoking cauldron and muttered a spell to herself. She was crying and trying her best to finish a vanquishing potion. After her fathers death, she'd grown really silent around the rest of her family and kept herself busy battling demons. Although her mother had told her not to go about worrying with demons, she had found it as a cop out to all of her feelings.

Present Laura watched over herself, learning that she was still this way on the inside, but had learned to bottle it up. She couldn't help but feel that she'd never really resolved her inner issues this way. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she watched her past self prepare to battle an evil darklighter.

The potion bubbled as Laura started ladling it into a bottle. She smiled in her depression before she orbed out.

Present Laura sobbed and sat down in a side chair when Henry Jr. and Lorraine appeared at her side.

"Laura." They both said at the same time. Leaning down to make sure she was okay when clearly she didn't look it.

"Laura, what's wrong? What are you dreaming?" Lorraine asked.

"T... the p..pa..past. I.." Laura tried to say.

"Great, this Brantley guy has a sick idea of twisting our emotions about the past." Henry Jr. stated.

"Which is why we won't let it work on us." Lorraine said, "Laura, honey, what are you so afraid of?"

Laura remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "D...death, I'm afraid of death." she said.

"Sweetie, why do you have any reason to fear death? You've seen Dad, and he's okay. Really he is." Lorraine responded in a sympathetic voice before as she glanced at Henry Jr.

"It's torn our family apart so much, and I bottled up so many emotions that I'm afraid of winding up on the same path as Dad." Laura explained.

"Laura, Dad died in an accident, not by a demon. You have nothing to fear because Lorraine and I will always be at your side." Henry Jr. said.

"And if you come to realize that you have nothing to fear, all of us will wake up from these stupid nightmares. We can defeat Brantley once and for all, without our powers. What do you say?" Lorraine asked as Laura chuckled a bit behind her tear stained face.

END OF DREAM

[xxx

Precious stood off to the side of Peyton and Melinda who were now backing away. Penelope was resting in the coffin, peacefully beside them.

"You!" Precious exclaimed.

"Yes, Precious. I'm the Master." Erika replied. Erika's long blonde hair was hanging down behind her. It curled in all the right places and it was perfectly stiff. She wore a long red cloak with net black material draped over her sleeves and neck. She had a pinch of glossy red lipstick on her pursed lips as she smiled wickedly.

"But, you, how could you...?" Precious tried to find the right words before Erika spoke again.

"Have you ever wondered what I do when I'm not around you? How I suddenly showed up shortly after you received your powers?" Erika asked.

"Erika, I thought you were my friend." Precious said, panicking as she stepped near Peyton and Melinda.

"The name isn't Erika, Precious. It's Erida, a name much more powerful than anything you've ever imagined." Erika said.

"Wait a second, so you've known all this time that we've all had powers? How long have you been watching us?" Peyton asked.

"Just a few years, give or take. It's given me enough time to build up my plans. And they all seem to be working out just fine." Erika cackled as she twirled the stone in her hand.

"What do you want with me then? Are you trying to kill me then?" Precious tried to ask.

"Oh no, silly girl. I'm going to train you soon enough, and show you that your power is the end of us all!" Erika said as she turned in Peyton and Melinda's direction.

"First we're going to start with them. They are both powerless, and you are not." Erika said.

"And you took my powers with one of those ancient stones?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, you see, when you and your sisters connected as your own power of three, Penelope found that a protection crystal was missing. I simply took the crystal for my own advantage and secreted it into my own protection. A protection for evil, against good. I layered the crystal you see before you in the evil protection, allowing only myself to wield the powers of ancient history." Erika explained. The others remained contempt as they listened to her story. "I sent one stone with Brantley and Demetrius today. Word has it the Mitchell's are in a resting state, and that your brothers," she nodded at Melinda, "are in a bit of a demolished situation."

"You evil bi..." Melinda screamed as Peyton interrupted her.

"Melinda, stop. We clearly don't have our powers, we're no match if we antagonize her." Peyton said. Melinda silenced herself with great resentment.

"You see, each of the stones is intended for a pair of charmed children. Henry Jr. touched one and took his powers, along with the twins powers. Then your brother, Wyatt, clutched the stone that took all of your powers before he suffered the collapse of a building six floors beneath us. Sadly, your brothers defeated one of my greatest minions, Demetrius." Erika stated.

"So you have all of us powerless now? What do you plan to do with us? Make us all sleep for eternity?" Precious asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, Precious. You are indeed, the only one that is not powerless. Like I've said before, I have many plans for you." Erika said, smiling as she walked closer. For some reason, Precious found that she couldn't move as Erika wrapped her arm around her and smiled into the ancient stone.

Brantley walked in behind them and smiled. For a Dream Sorcerer, he sure looked exhausted but he stepped up to Erika and Precious and smiled. Melinda and Peyton backed into a rack full of potions that began to shake.

"Peyton, I've got an idea." Melinda whispered.

"No whispers in my fortress!" Erika yelled as she shot out her hand and sent Melinda flying back into the shelf. Potions shattered to the floor before the two girls. Peyton doubled over in pain as one potion passed through her body. She became nothing but a glowing essence as Erika transported her into the coffin beside Penelope.

Melinda looked down and spotted different potions melting the floor and vanishing before they hit the floor. Some were shattering and repairing themselves as though that was not what they were used for. Precious wanted to move but found that she still couldn't.

"We've defeated all eight of the charmed children. Precious is under our control." Brantley said.

"Where are the Mitchell children?" Erika asked.

"Dreaming." Brantley said, "and where is Demetrius?"

Erika rolled her eyes impatiently as Melinda picked up the potion that hadn't been affected by the collision of the floor and threw it at her feet, vanishing in smoke.

"No! she found the teleportation potion!" Brantley screamed.

"Let her go, she is powerless and we're ready to leave. In fact, why don't we make sure the rest of the family is here in their rightful place." Erika said as she waved her hand. Wyatt and Chris appeared in their coffins beside Peyton and Penelope.

"No!" Precious yelled, although she still couldn't move.

"Don't worry, they'll all be coming with us." Erika said as she let go of Precious and paced around the coffins. "Where are the Mitchell's? They should be here."

"Oh they are." came a voice, the voice of Henry Jr.

"What?" Erika and Brantley replied.

"You can't defeat us Brantley, you're nothing but a Dream!" they all chanted in unison. That was all they had to say before Brantley doubled over in pain and burst into a large mass of bubbles. Dream bubbles that were now fading away in time, as though he had only really been a dream.

"That was my last minion!" Erika shouted before she waved her hand and sent the Mitchell's teleporting into their own coffins.

"Why are you doing this? Why aren't you just taking me instead? You have their powers! Leave them alone!" Precious couldn't control her anger and felt it channeling through her before it instantly shot through Erika. Erika smiled, and took the anger in as lungs took in air.

"You're growing stronger, I can feel it. Now it's time to go. It's too bad your cousin won't be seeing us." Erika said, referring to Melinda.

"Where are you taking me?" Precious asked as she felt her body begin to move again.

"To the future, Precious. I can assure you that is where _our _ destiny truly begin!" Erika said.

Precious watched as Erika grabbed hold of her arm and then pointed at the glass coffins, now containing seven members of the eight in her generation.

"En tante, Eon pormunt, sendeth thy forwards tempo dos!" Erika said. There was a bright red glow before everything in the room vanished. Precious, Erika, and eight coffins vanished from the room in the fortress.

[xxx

Melinda appeared in smoke on the floor in the Halliwell Attic. The place she'd been trying to retreat to where her mother had just returned from Magic School.

"Melinda?" Piper asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mom, hurry, we need to go back to Magic School where we'll be safe. Call Aunt Phoebe and Paige and tell them to get over here. Precious and everyone are in danger... hurry!" she shouted.

Piper walked right back through the Magic School door as Melinda quickly explained what was happening. She was going to need as much help as she could get.

[xxx

FUTURE (Seven Months Later):

Erika, Precious, and the eight glass coffins appeared in the same room they'd just vanished from. The only thing different was that Erika looked older. Her hair was now long black and red at the tips. She wore a black dress with red lace and she had black eye shadow up to her brows. She smiled around the room that had now changed and was elegantly decorated with candles and spellbooks.

"What are we doing here?" Precious asked, "How far into the future are we?"

"Precisely seven months, if you must know. Right here on this very night, you and I are to wage battle... and one of us will not survive!" Erika said.

Precious's fears had increased, she suddenly realized that Erika had come from the future to get close to Precious and weaken her defenses. Had Erika already seen a portion of the battle and known what she'd need to do in the past? Was that why her family now rested in coffins at her very side? Would Melinda get enough help and figure out how to save her? She had no clue what was happening, but all she knew was questions engulfed her mind. Before she could think of what to do, she spotted a mirror through her peripheral vision. There she saw what she feared most, someone who looked just like her, but was not herself. Her reflection was wearing a black cocktail dress with black makeup and long curly blonde hair. Her eyes were an evil black as well, she noticed that she was no longer the same Precious in the future... but someone who had brought chaos to the world, and was about to bring much more...

TO BE CONTINUED

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my very first series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. **

**PS**: **I hope you all are enjoying what is going on in the series so far... there is only one chapter left until the end of Volume One and I promise all the loose ends will be tied up. **


	10. Ten: The Enemy Within

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters unfortunately. However I've created my own characters I hope you'll grow to love just the same. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin-off about Phoebe's daughters and how their lives develop in their adult years. **

**1.10: The Enemy Within (Volume One Finale)**

**Story by: Brando**

**Written by: Brando**

"This makes absolutely no sense at all. I've never heard of anything such as Erida." Phoebe said. "And I still can't believe it was Erika."

"Well it's not the first time we've been manipulated by a friend." Paige said, sighing.

"Yeah, but one of our children's friends. This isn't right." Piper said.

Phoebe sat at a long wooden table in the Great Hall of Magic School with Coop at her side. They watched as Melinda paced back and forth trying to retell the events of what had happened in the fortress twenty minutes ago. Her parents, Piper and Leo, were sitting across from Phoebe and Coop listening intently. Paige sat at the end of the table, her long hair frazzled on both sides.

"Erida? It doesn't really ring a bell to me." Leo said glancing at Coop.

Leo and Coop were two beings from years ago that knew much about the history of magic. Although the Charmed Ones were nearing their mid-fifties, they were still learning new things about the magical world and it's creatures.

"I believe I have." Coop said. Everyone turned and looked at him, including Melinda who sat down in a chair beside her mother and rested her head in her hands.

"Go on." Phoebe said as Coop continued.

"Well, Erida was known as the Goddess of Love or... Hate." There was a pause in his sentence and the tone brought fear to Phoebe as well. Her husband had been a cupid for nearly his entire life, and she knew he knew all about what dangers were out there in the Cupid world.

"Hate! See, that's exactly what she's pawning on Precious." Melinda said. "She's got my brothers and your children locked away in their futures without any powers. No offense but we're losing and you aren't doing anything to help us."

"Melinda..." Piper tried to start in before Melinda cut her off angrily.

"No, Mother, listen to me... please. Somehow I've been pulled into this battle between Precious and a goddess of hate, while my brothers and cousins have been taken to die somewhere in time. I know that you are all concerned but I don't see it half the time. The fact that you're all sitting here so calmly is scaring me." Melinda said.

Nobody in the room spoke for a moment as Melinda stocked off down the hallway, ignoring her mother's plea to stay.

[xxx

Dark covered eyes stared out of the reflection at her. She was fit in a heart shaped black cocktail dress with her long blonde hair shining down in curls at her sides. How was it that she didn't know who she was? It was her body after all, was it not? How come Precious had changed so much in the past seven months? More questions came and went, forming thoughts in a head she wasn't sure was her own.

"What are you gawking at, Precious?" Erika asked. Precious turned and looked angrily, "Are you pleased with your future self?"

"No." Precious said, not knowing if it was her own voice or not. "What's happened to me?"

"That is a very good question. What has happened to you in the past seven months?" Erika asked.

"You should know, this is your time is it not? Erida?" Precious asked.

"You're right, this is my time. You see, this is the night I was supposed to take you on in a fierce battle. This very night I was going to take you down and destroy the first cupidic witch ever in history. However..." Erika tried to explain before Precious backed away and knocked over a glass bottle on a table. The table was covered with bottles, ingredients, and a cauldron that looked as though it hadn't been used in many months, because it hadn't.

"Careful, wouldn't want you to destroy my best herbs." Erika said before continuing. "As I was saying, something happened that I was unaware of. Your powers advanced further beyond my imagination and took out everything in your way. Now why would you have decided to destroy those in your way, if they were all against me?"

Precious didn't understand what Erika was talking about. How could she expect Precious to know what was going on when she had never been to the future? Then she decided it was time to ask her questions aloud.

"What makes you think I'd know anything about the future? I've never been here before." said Precious.

"Of course you haven't and I know that. However, you've recently developed a new power. The power of twisted empathy." Erika said.

"And?" Precious asked, trying to gain more knowledge of Erika's plan.

"And... I have reason to believe it's the strongest power a cupidic witch like, yourself, could ever gain." Erika replied, smiling and pacing forward Precious. "Imagine the many possibilities of what your power can do. I think your new power is what caused all the events of the future."

"What events?" Precious asked as she turned and spotted her cousins and sisters resting in their coffins. They each looked as though they had aged seven months as well. Each of them had pale skin and dark eyes, surrounded by ragged clothes.

"Well, on this very night, you and I, are supposed to have a showdown. I foresaw that you were going to win and that you were going to use this newfound power to defeat me. I'll tell you something, Precious. I've been around for centuries and I've never met my match until tonight. There in lies, the true reason I brought you from the past." Erika explained.

[xxx

A cauldron began to smoke and fume as Piper stirred in some more herbs.

"It's nearly done. Are we sure it's going to help?" Melinda asked.

"It has to. This potion will cause a long enough diversion to get you and Precious out of there." Piper replied in confidence.

Piper and Paige were making a potion in the Great Hall at Magic School as Phoebe, Coop, and Leo looked through books. Phoebe had tears in her eyes and was slowly wiping them away as Coop comforted her. Melinda walked over to Phoebe and pulled her aside.

"Aunt Phoebe, I'm really sorry if I insulted you earlier. About the whole ... not helping us... kind of thing." Melinda said.

"No, Melinda, you have no reason to be sorry. I mean look at me, my daughters are all in demonic peril because of me." Phoebe said.

"They're going to be fine. We just have to get me to the future to save them." Melinda said.

"You know, I can admit that you were right. I'm guilty of not being there to help my daughters. Or my nieces and nephews for that reason. However there's something you must know." Phoebe started to say.

The entire room had grown silent as Piper bottled the rest of the potion. Paige finished jotting down a spell and looked up from her writing.

"I understand that all of us, as parents, have lacked the attention you seek. The powers you need are no longer with us. As you are the new generation, Melinda, you and your brothers and cousins have extraordinary power. Power that makes you stronger than my generation and the ones before it. That is why the evil that is now attacking the nine of you, is more powerful and more prepared than we could've imagined. Your mother, your aunt, and myself, have not been the all powerful charmed ones for nearly twenty years. This, and this reason only, is why we can't help you." Phoebe explained.

Everyone remained quiet except for Piper.

"She's right, honey. And I'm guilty myself, for not helping you prepare for the battles that lie ahead. I guess I've been a little selfish." Piper said as everyone became confused. They were all starting to wonder why she had become selfish, even Melinda who didn't want to believe it. "I had you and your brothers, and I opened my own restaurant and finally got the normal life I'd always wanted. I guess I never took the time to train you and your brothers for your charmed legacy."

"Mom, you used to train us all the time." Melinda replied in a sympathetic tone.

"Key words... used to. I can see now that it wasn't enough. I'd sent you and your brothers to Magic School to learn instead of teaching you myself." Piper said.

"Well the point is, you are all helping us now. If we don't bring closure to this discussion, we'll worry about it for the years to come." Melinda said.

Piper smiled sympathetically and looked around the room. "She's right. Coop, give her the ring."

[xxx

"You still haven't told me why you brought me here." Precious said, trying not to make any suspicious moves. Erika certainly had the upper hand at the moment.

"You're right. Then again why are you so eager if you have nothing to gain from knowing?" Erika asked.

"Knowledge is power." Precious said, thinking fast of what to say.

Erika cackled. "Ha, that is the lamest thing I've ever heard. You don't know the meaning of power, Precious." She paced back and forth and continued. "You see, as the only cupidic witch to exist, you have more powers than I have. That does not go with understanding to me, Precious. You're powers can do more than you've ever imagined."

Precious felt around, wishing she had her old outfit on, for her cupid ring was wrapped in her pocket. As Erika continued to talk, Precious saw a large mirror behind her and the reflection had just caught her eye.

"Did you know that you can take an emotion from someone's body? You can even take those emotions and make them your own, so that you are stronger. As you can see, your family is the result of this new power." Erika said.

"What are you saying?" Precious asked.

"I'm saying, that you are the enemy. You who has always been the nice loving girl that everyone adores as a cupidic witch, has become nothing more than a emotion and soul sucking parasite. You have an enemy within, Precious."

"An enemy within? That's not possible." Precious tried to say before Erika interrupted.

"Of course it's possible. Without my time traveling method, I could have allowed the darker side of you to take over, and we don't need an evil more powerful than me now do we?" she asked.

Precious didn't answer.

"I took out your generation so that you couldn't use their emotions to defeat me. You sacrificed your family to save yourself instead of using your own power. To me, you are weak and as long as you are here on my terms, I have the upper hand." Erika explained.

"And what was with those stones?" Precious asked, trying to get a better look into the mirror.

"I used the stones to take all the powers from your sisters and cousins. I guess that's another one of your perks, Precious. You could not only take the emotions to gain a power boost, but you could also take powers from those you tapped in to." Erika said as she sat down in a chair. "Now, what say we get down to this showdown. I'm ready to become the ultimate evil."

"I don't think so!" Precious said.

Erika waved her hand and sent Precious flying into a stone wall. Rubble began to fall, scratching and ripping at her dress and skin. Precious ached in pain already and still found the motivation to get back up. She had a feeling she wasn't going to win, but she knew she'd have to try. As she tried to run, Erika threw her farther this time and she landed against the wall by the mirror. The mirror swayed a bit as Precious looked inside.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop as she looked into the mirror. She could see Erika in the background and somehow it didn't look like her at all. In the mirror, Erika's reflection was tall, dark, and of old age. She was full of wrinkles and her skin was aged terribly. Her long blonde hair was instead white and it was falling in strands along the sides of the old woman's crooked face. Then Precious noticed herself in the mirror. She could see herself in a different outfit, in fact it was the outfit she had been wearing on the day she'd vanished from the present.

Her reflection whispered to her as Erika walked closer.

"Precious, don't listen to her." said Precious's reflection.

"What?" the real Precious asked, beginning to feel that it was not her lips moving; but instead someone else's.

"You are no evil, Precious. We are none but good and she's trying to weaken your guard! I never meant to sacrifice our family, you should know that." Precious's reflection said.

"What are you doing? Trying to talk yourself to safety?" Erika cackled as she came up behind Precious. Precious shivered as she saw the old wrinkled and aged woman breathing down on her. How could the woman still look like Erika on the outside?

"Yes, unfortunately you have to see how I really look." Erika said as she pulled a string and a long maroon curtain fell over the mirror. "Not anymore."

Precious was becoming slightly angry. She had hoped the mirror held an answer and now there was no way to get back to it without Erika stopping her.

She tried to think fast. She had just learned that there was no enemy within. There was only an enemy within Erika. Erika had to be the ancient Goddess she kept talking about, Erida. Had that been Erida in the mirror? Had Erida really given up on love and fallen to the dark side of hate? Precious began to piece together the puzzle and it was time to take action.

"Are you going to stand there the entire time or are you going to try and fight me? It's much more fun if I have a challenge." Erika said.

[xxx

Melinda thought with all her heart about Precious. If she did this, she would soon be where Precious was.

She felt her feet leave the Magic School floor and she was rushing through a vortex. Time and Space was speeding her by and she could only see a bright pink light.

When her feet reached the ground, she found herself standing in the middle of two matching opponents. Precious was on her left and Erika was on her right. She could see the coffins full of her cousins and brothers in front of her. She was frightened and turned to see Precious's new future look.

"Melinda?" Erika and Precious asked.

"Duck!" Precious yelled.

"No, even better!" Melinda shouted as she slammed the potion to the ground.

Smoke filled the room and bright sparkling lights filled the room. Precious and Melinda were finally together and Erika was screaming as she tried to stop the lights from distracting her.

"She'll be out of there any moment." Precious said.

"No, she can't use her powers in that." Melinda said. "I know we don't have much time but what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain just yet. How did you get here?" Precious asked.

"I used your fathers ring. It brought me here when I thought about you." Melinda said, smiling in relief but shaking in panic.

"Wow, you just reminded me of something. I need you to grab the coffins and get back to the past. Once Erika has been defeated I'm sure every portion of magic will be lifted that she's inflicted. And if not, I know exactly what I'm going to do with my newfound information." Precious stated. "Now hurry up, before that potion wears off."

Melinda nodded and ran to grab the coffins. With one swift smile she vanished. Precious ran to the large maroon curtain and pulled it back. Her reflection stared at her through the other side.

"I thought I'd see you again." her reflection said.

"Look, if you're me, then what is going on here? I don't have too much time." Precious said.

"I am you, Precious. We are two halves of the same whole. I'm your future self and this is my present time. Now I understand that we must still have our powers and the only way you're going to defeat Erida is if you use the powers from the heart." The reflection explained.

"I'm not sure I understand." Precious said.

"Here." The reflection replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver ring. Precious noticed it at once as the ring she was meant to wear, her reflection slipped it onto her own finger and Precious began to feel something cold on her right hand. When she looked down she saw the ring was also on her hand.

"I'm your heart, Precious. I'm the powers from your heart. Your soul, your knowledge, everything. Although it may not make sense, you will begin to learn that anything and everything that has to do with love and emotions, you can master!" the reflection said. It all hit Precious at once, she had realized that she'd seen all the good within herself was in the mirror. Her reflection slowly faded away and she saw her future reflection once more. She now felt like it was her body, her soul, her eyes and lips blinking and moving.

The room had grown quiet now as Precious turned back around. Erika had just made it out of the distraction. When she spotted the mirror and the missing coffins, she screamed.

"Where's that little bitch!" she yelled.

"She's gone." Precious replied calmly.

"You seem awfully calm now, Precious." Erika said.

"As a matter of fact, I finally understand what you really are." Precious said.

"Oh? And what am I?" Erika asked.

"You're the enemy within. Not me. You are no longer good, and you never will be. I despise the fact that I was ever your friend and I know now that I can battle hate. I don't fear hate." Precious stated.

"Well, that's an interesting theory. I still don't see how you expect to defeat me." Erika cackled.

"I know exactly how to defeat you. You once said it was lame to think that knowledge is power. Without knowledge, I wouldn't know true power. Now I know that love is power. And with love I will defeat you!" Precious said.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on all the love she'd ever felt. She thought about her parents and their sincere smiles. She thought about her sisters and all the memories they had shared growing up. She began to think about her cousins, her aunts, and Trent.

There was plenty of love in Precious's world. She knew that with the power of love and everything she'd ever believed to be true in her heart, that this was the downfall to the evil that thought it had won.

When Precious opened her eyes she noticed she was glowing a bright pink. She channeled all of the love and happiness she was now feeling and targeted Erika. She wanted Erika to feel exactly what she was feeling and she wanted her to hate it. She wanted her to feel anything and everything that would disrupt the evil hate within.

Erika screamed and writhed in pain as she too began to glow. Pink light burst from her eyes and ears. It seeped through her strands of hair and through the holes in her dress. It poured from beneath her dress and engulfed her. As her screaming grew louder, Precious held the ring tight and thought about home.

As soon as the explosion was going to hit, Precious knew she'd feel the impact so she once again had to think fast. She grabbed the three ancient stones from the table beside her, realizing their might be a way to get back her generation's power. Then she'd begun to chant.

"A future battle comes to an end, and to my time I shall be sent. Send me back, while my future stays forth, take me back for all it's worth!" she knew it wasn't the best of spells but she soon vanished.

[xxx

Precious hit the ground at a fast pace, and landed directly on the attic floor of Halliwell Manor. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was finally home in her own time.

"I did it." she said.

"Yes, you did!" shouted a few voices. Behind Precious stood Melinda, Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, Phoebe, Coop, and Leo. The coffins that had encased her sisters and cousins were now gone and together stood Wyatt, Chris, Laura, Lorraine, Henry Jr., and Peyton.

"The magic was lifted, just like you thought it would be." Melinda said.

"And what about Penelope? Where is she?" Precious asked.

"Precious, I'm right here." Penelope said, stepping out from the crowd. She smiled at Precious and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life." Penelope said and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so happy you're all okay. I can't even describe all the things that have just happened to me. I still feel like I have so much to learn from it all." Precious said as she held out the three ancient stones.

"The stones." Penelope said.

"Yes, I believe we're going to have to cleanse them and break their protection. I'm sure someone knows how to do that." Precious said.

Aunt Piper nodded, "I'm sure I can think of something."

"Why's it important?" Penelope asked.

"It's the only way to get back everyone's powers. I've got mine but you're all going to need yours back." Precious explained glancing from Penelope, to Peyton, to her cousins.

"I too, have an announcement to make." Uncle Leo said.

The room grew silent as everyone gave him their attention.

"Seeing as you nine children are the next generation of power, I'm going to offer you each a proposition." Leo said.

"What?" Precious asked.

"I'm going to enroll each of you in Magic School, to make sure you each get the proper training you deserve and that you understand how to properly use your magic." Leo explained.

Everyone cheered in celebration, wondering how that was really a surprise when most knew they'd want to go to Magic School. Precious smiled and turned to her parents and sisters.

"Well, I want to finish High School first, and then I'd love to enter Magic School. I can't wait to know more about my duty as the Cupidic Witch." she told her family.

"You're going to be great." Phoebe said as she hugged her daughters, "You all are."

"I have no doubt there's anything you can't handle. After all, you've already handled so much." Coop said.

Precious knew that wasn't going to be true. She had a feeling there were going to be bigger challenges in her life for the coming years. However, she wasn't going to let anything get to her right now.

Life was going to move on, and more challenges would appoint themselves. Precious Halliwell would be ready when those challenges came…

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**END OF VOLUME ONE**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, I just want to say thank you to all that have read and reviewed my story. It has been great writing for you guys and I want you all to know that a Volume Two will be on it's way in this new year... 2008!!! So stay tuned... :)**


End file.
